


SO BEAUTIFUL

by chicv



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicv/pseuds/chicv
Summary: When rookie fashion photographer Isak fell in love with playboy super model Christoffer at the very first sight……





	1. 1st shot

当接到那本顶尖时尚大刊编辑电话到时候，Isak 怎么也不会想到，像他这样一个默默无名的摄影师居然接到了人生第一个商业合作，对方还是声名显赫的一线奢侈品牌，不仅如此，广告的男主角竟是那个如日中天的超模Christoffer Schistad。

“因为Christoffer临时改了档期，一时间找不到时间合适的大牌摄影师，你的朋友Eskild推荐了你给我们，怎么说呢……”对方停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌措辞“恕我直言，你的作品，并没有那么出彩”——其实是很平庸，平淡而庸俗，Isak知道自己作品集里的那些摄影，为小刊拍的，根本称不上是“大片”的摄影，低制作成本，不胜人意的造型和网红水准（甚至不及网红水准）的造型与妆发，成片的质量可想而知。他的Profile里面甚至没有个人陈述的那一页，因为他不知道该写什么……

“但是Christoffer在看了所有备选摄影师之后，很明确选择你的意向”那个编辑说道“而且品牌似乎也非常尊重Chris的意见，所以……”

接下去的话Isak其实没有听清楚，他的脑海里被各种疑问和惊讶占满了：如今的时尚圈，哪怕是在风口浪尖的模特，有几个能主宰品牌的选择权？而又是为什么，那个素不相识的时尚宠儿会凭他几张烂大街的作品就下了钦点？他来不及思考，也无从思考，毫无头绪的他甚至不知道该如何给自己的这次合作报价，他连对业内行情的敏感度都低得可怜。

接下来几天，Isak一直处在游离状态，或许是对于他这个无名摄影师的不放心，对方甚至都不需要与他过多探讨拍摄的创意与细节，直接将一份及其详尽的拍摄Brief发到了他的邮箱，从tone&manner到pose和光影，一切都安排妥帖，这样的做法，看似体贴，实际上却是对摄影师的极其不尊重。“也许这是品牌的要求”Eskild这样安慰他“你知道的，这些国际大牌，总部总是很有主导性的”  
“你不用安慰我，Eskild，要知道我还得感谢你的介绍呢”Isak扯起嘴角，想要笑得尽量自然，尽量无所谓。

拍摄当天，Isak不到八点就来到了片场，尽管calltime是十点半，他没有摄影助理，片场的场工也是编辑临时为他找的，所以他想着在大家来之前先开始调光，毕竟那么大的合作，说不紧张是不可能的，他只能尽量减少出洋相的概率。但是没想到，放下摄影包不久，影片的大门就被打开了。

他抬起头，看到一个高挑的身影从保姆车上下来，黑色的线帽将头发裹得很严实，碳灰色的长风衣，却没戴墨镜，在一群拖着行李箱的人的簇拥下快速走进了休息室，而Isak也终于意识到——是Christoffer来了。

休息室的门迅速被关上，Isak耸耸肩，开始布光。过了没几分钟，有人从休息室里出来冲他招招手“那个，你来下！”Isak指指自己，还没来得及问出口，对方已经不耐烦地快速走过来并推搡着他往休息室走去“我们调不好空调，你赶紧弄下，Chris都要冻坏了”显然，他这个无名摄影师被当成了小场工……

休息室里充斥着愉悦的谈话声和嬉笑声，Isak进去的时候坐在化妆镜前的Chris下意识地抬起头，明亮的化妆镜前，两人的视线第一次交错相对，只那一瞬间，Isak就恍然大悟为什么Chris能在这个花无百日红的时尚圈始终占据巅峰，那双深邃的眼睛里所带着的穿透力，远比照片上来的勾人，那种眼神，不是用力过猛的耍酷，不是刻意的深邃，也不是做作的柔情，而是赤裸裸的张扬的

“Desire”Isak的脑海里只剩下这个字眼。


	2. 2nd shot

“Hi”Chris侧过身，面对着Isak和他打招呼，“Christoffer Schistad，很高兴认识你”虽然只是礼貌性的微笑，但是Isak却愣了神，Chris暗金色的发丝凌乱地散在额前，蜷起一条腿，白色的V领薄款毛衣恰好露出漂亮的肩颈线条，就像一只慵懒的美洲狮，美丽而又危险。

“Hi，我是Isak，今天的摄影师。你……你来的可真早……。”话没说完Isak就后悔地想要咬掉自己的舌头，这种小儿科的对话怎么就从他嘴里说出来了，不会聊天真的是他的死穴之一。“因为我需要来剪头发呀”Chris似乎完全不在意他尴尬的对白，“最近连着工作，实在是没时间打理，但是今天需要换个造型，事实上我也看腻了长发，你觉得呢？”Chris甚至想起身走到Isak身边，但很快被发型师摁回座位“昨天熬了通宵的人就老实点，我们的时间可不多！”Chris悻悻地坐回原位，还不忘朝Isak来了个wink。

这时候，一个高挑的男人来到Isak面前伸出手，男人有着偏深的肤色，消瘦脸庞和一头微微卷曲的黑发“你好，我是Cengiz，Chris的经纪人”Isak伸手回握，他却很快松开手： “抱歉我们的工作人员没认出你，我想你应该还有很多事情要准备，就不耽误你了” 礼貌却不谦逊的语气，顺势把Isak往门口引去。“一会见Isak。”Chris和他道别的时候发型师正拿着剃刀刨去他一侧的长发。

之后的时间里，编辑、造型师、助理等其余工作人员陆续到场，大家第一时间都会去敲开休息室的门，但不到一分钟都会被“请”出来，各自忙各自的。

片场里的气氛让Isak觉得压抑，虽然大家各自有条不紊地进行着手头的工作再正常不过，但拍摄区域的冷清让Isak觉得窒息，特别是之前联系Isak的编辑过来跟他打招呼，“今天的拍摄方案你看过了吧？就按照我找的Reference来，客户一会也会到场，一切就听客户的意思就好了……”这种只需“follow”的模式Isak并不陌生，但唯独今天，他不想处于弱势，他想要和别的摄影师一样，哪怕不是处在主导的位置，也是“主演”之一，和那个人一起。  
休息室的门终于再次被推开，所有的视线都聚焦到了从休息室门到摄影区域这一侧，花絮摄影团队已经standby了很久，Cengiz和Chris并肩走出来，Chris走得很快，短短的几十米路让在场的所有人感受到了他仿若天生的镜头感，他迅速捕捉到了摄像机的镜头，几个帅气的步伐，一个转身，一抹痞笑，最后还不忘补一个挑眉，现场立刻传来此起彼伏的赞美声，Chris礼貌地点头微笑致意后，径直走到Isak跟前，慢慢转了个圈“我的新发型怎么样？”

Chris的新发型让Isak呼吸一窒，不是普通的crewcut，而是头顶稍长一点的undercut，“Cool”Isak说道，浓密的发丝根根分明地立在那里，凸显了Chris完美的头型。

“那我们开始吧”Chris脱掉披在身上的长外套，露出了拍摄的第一套Look——Isak悄悄在心里翻了个白眼，一件宽松拖沓的帽衫，夹杂着诡异的拼接，以及一条毫无亮点的线裤，大牌设计师的眼光让他越来越搞不懂了。然而主角儿似乎已经习以为常，走到摄影灯下贴了标记的地方，

“先试个光？”自然地不能更自然的对话，仿佛他们已经合作了很多次。  
“好。”随着Isak的应声，Chris开始不停地变换角度，正脸，侧仰起头，低头，随着快门与闪光灯的节奏，Isak已经抓拍了数十张，而且他知道，尽管Chris只是站在那，连手臂都没怎么动，他的pose却没有一个是重复的。

当Isak放下相机走到显示器前，图片已经陆续导到了屏幕上，Chris就在他旁边俯下身撑在小桌板上，清冷的古龙水味和温热的鼻息在一方之隅形成了强烈的对流，把Isak困在其中，心砰砰直跳。而始作俑者却目不斜视地盯着屏幕，仿佛他才是那个专业的摄影师。

“你觉得怎么样呢？”Chris的语气非常温柔，边说边把视线挪到Isak的眼眸里，他的眼眸很美，有种难以言喻的深邃。被问起相片，Isak顿时回过神来，认真地浏览了一遍，“好像有点曝，背光可以再减点度，主光也是”Isak说罢便和场工沟通去了。

而这时原本站在后面的客户和编辑等一众人开始拥到Chris身边，指着屏幕说“这张好霸气”“那张也帅”“怎么试个光就那么棒，直接过了可以啦”“是不是可以换下套look了”……等Isak转过身看到的便是这样一副众星捧月的画面，Chris对着那些女客户和小助理们笑得眉眼弯弯，而Cengiz则搂着Chris的肩，笑中带着些许骄傲。


	3. 3rd shot

“怎么没有音乐？，摄影师来点音乐吧”正式开拍的时候，不知道是客户中的哪个人说了一句。

“音乐？”Isak一时不知所措，然后他很快反应过来，在他为数不多的为那些大牌摄影师当临时助理的记忆里，摄影师们总喜欢在拍摄的时候来点音乐，或是摇滚的，或是爵士，既可以带动模特的情绪，也能带动整个片场的氛围，所以音乐是“专业”“大牌”“有范儿”的摄影师的标配，而他，显然还未在列。

“我去拿吧，Isak刚刚把音响借给我了”Chris朝Isak挤挤眼，就往休息室跑去，不一会就拿着一个小巧的蓝牙音响回来了，“有人点歌吗？没的话我就随意啦”拨弄了几下手机，轻快的流行乐就回响在稍显空旷的影棚中。虽然Isak不懂为什么Chris会站出来替他解围，但看起来大家都挺满意眼下流行热榜中的口水旋律，他拿起相机，示意Chris回到拍摄区，“谢谢”他轻轻地说。“要谢就把我拍得更帅一点吧”

正片开始的时候，造型师为Chris加了一幅金丝边眼镜，夸张的细蛤蟆框为整个造型又增添了一抹诡异的调调，但这些在Isak看来其丑无比的单品组合在Chris的身上，却发生了奇妙的化学反应。

透过那小小的一方镜头，他毫不畏惧与他对视，他知道这时候，Chris所有的注意力都是他的，他们之间就像在共舞，唯有同样的频率，无言的默契，才能创造出色的成片。小小的镜头收窄了Isak的世界，Chris饱满的额头与挺拔的鼻梁连接成一个完美的起伏，眼睛垂落的时候显得十分柔和，而当他压低额头却挑起双眼的时候，那视线仿佛能穿透镜头直达他的心底。

在他已经数不清按下多少次快门的时候，对面的家伙终于忍不住开口了“摄影大师，你都不夸夸我么？就算我表现差强人意，摄影师也会给模特一些鼓励的不是么？”Isak把视线从镜头后挪出，便对上了那个不知何时已把眼镜退到鼻梁下方，带着狭促笑意的眼神。

“Good”Isak的薄唇中吐出一个单词  
“Whatt？”对方皱起眉头，一幅受了委屈的样子“我以为至少有awesome，指不定还有très bien呢！”  
Isak被他逗乐了，却不敢去看那双灼热的眼，“来挑片吧”

虽然开拍地比较晚，但由于Chris的状态不错，出片速度相当快，这不仅让在场的每个人都不停赞叹“超模就是不一样，怎么拍都没有死角，撩得要死”也为他们赢得了更充裕的午休时间，要知道，很多时候拍片，一整天都没时间吃饭，更别提像现在这样，大家可以从容地想用口感尚且美味的菜肴，甚至还有气泡水和甜点。

杂志编辑象征性地邀请Isak加入他们Stuff和客户的团队一起用餐，但Isak婉拒了，一来他没什么胃口，二来他怕在那群人中间格格不入，毕竟圈内的各种八卦聊资他都不曾耳闻。Chris在暂时收工后就迅速回了休息室，那里面有助理根据他的要求特地提前准备好的餐食。所以当那个好看得过分的人在他身边坐下的时候，Isak下意识的瞪大了眼。

“不吃饭吗？”Chris递给他一个杯饮料  
“拍片时候不怎么吃饭，习惯了”Isak发现那个写满了各种口味备注的纸杯上印着那家知名的咖啡店，而他印象里，那家咖啡店似乎只有市中心有，而他们现在却在偏远的郊区“你的待遇可真不错”他轻轻啜了一口  
“你以后也会有的”Chris点燃一支烟，吸了一口后吐出一个温柔的眼圈，那双时刻勾人的双眼专注地盯着Isak灰绿色的眼眸“头等舱、豪华酒店、专业的制片，一群助理，指定的食物，你的名字会登上各种大刊，你会成为他们的Contributor，会出现在品牌的邀请名单，会走上红毯，也许还会有真人秀想要沾你的光，你的名字前会冠上无数的美誉……”  
Isak没有回答，默默地喝着杯中的咖啡，醇厚的奶泡让他觉得Chris仿佛在说一个棉花糖般美好的天方夜谭。  
“但是眼下”Chris凑近他，用拇指擦去Isak唇边的奶沫“让我们先完成你的成名作吧”

拍摄的后半部分进行地也颇为顺利，如果说排除掉Isak因为回想中午和Chris独处时间而片刻走神的话。收工时间比预计早了那么点儿，这让大家都非常满意，兴高采烈地拍起收工照，Chris被拥在中央，他弯其眉眼，咧开嘴角，搂着每个人亲密地不厌其烦地自拍，从客户到编辑，再到小助理，只要提出要求的，他都一一答应。差不多拍完的时候，Cengiz也加入了他们，Isak看到他搂过Chris的肩，牵过他的手，揉揉他简短的发丝，而Chris仿佛早已习惯。

当Chris回休息室卸妆的时候，Cengiz走到他的面前“Valtersen先生，可以要一下你的名片吗？”  
“我，没有带名片”其实Isak撒了谎，他根本就没有名片  
“那留一个联系方式吧”  
“好”Isak报出自己的号码“是……谁要，哦不，要我的联系方式是？”  
“哦，我们只是想看看，兴许未来还会有合作的可能”  
Isak觉得自己傻透了，Chris怎么可能会来要自己的联系方式，自己到底在期待什么……

Isak有些坐立不安，他知道一会儿处于礼节，Chris一定会出来和大家道别，而此时的他却不想面对这一切，于是，他默默地走进了洗手间，希望一会自己出来的时候，大家已经都走了。


	4. 4th shot

Isak忐忑地躲在厕所的隔间，一边心不在焉地玩着手机游戏，一边竖起耳朵探听着外面的动静。也许是离得比较远也有可能是隔音效果出乎意料地好，他什么也没听见，于是他干脆收起手机，放空起来。过了一会，他听见脚步声走近，随后，厕所的门被推开，

“Isak？”当Chris的声音在门外响起的时候，Isak以为自己幻听了。  
“Isak，你在吗？”  
该走出去打招呼，还是继续躲在门后？当Isak犹豫不决的时候，他觉得自己已经错过了最佳的应答时间，但门外的人似乎并没有离去，Isak只好硬着头皮打开了门  
“Hi”他的声音有点干涩，打了个照面后就迅速垂下眼，倚在洗手台前，Chris走过来，欺近他，手臂撑着台面，Isak庆幸自己的身高并没有让他处于弱势，不然他就像被Chris圈在怀里一样。  
“你找我有什么事吗？”Isak努力让自己的声音听起来不那么紧张  
“我来找我的摄影师合影呀”对方调皮地眨眨眼  
“在这里？”说罢两个人都笑了  
“哈哈……好吧，其实我想给你这个”Chris递给他一张小纸片，上面写着一串数字  
“？？”Isak愣愣地接过纸片  
“我的私人号码”Chris带有磁性而独特的嗓音穿透Isak的耳膜，透入他的胸腔，令他浑身酥软，他想要挪开视线，却发现自己似乎像处于Chris散发出的牵引力中，毫无退路。

“Chris！”就在这时候，门再次被推开，Cengiz看着洗手台前的两人，目光有些黯沉“车来了，走吧。”

“那再见了，Isak。”Chris跟着Cengiz往外走，举起左手比了个打电话的pose，笑着用唇语对Isak“说”了一句，就消失了，而后者显然读懂了那句唇语，小巧的耳垂都红透了。

“Call me，BABE”

“你不该招惹他”保姆车内，Cengiz对Chris说道，而Chris则低着头刷着手机，Cengiz知道他听见了，“他不是玩得起的人”  
“Cengiz，我自有分寸”说罢Chris就闭上了眼睛，看他显然一副不愿再聊下去的样子，Cengiz即使心里烦躁也只能闭上嘴不再出声，他知道，之所以他能在Chris身边那么多年，作为经济人，他知晓许多Chris父母都不知道的秘密，他们很亲密，这一切都是因为他懂得把握分寸，在触及Chris底线之前恰如其分地圆回局面。

Isak难受极了。他仿佛做了一场有生以来最美好的梦，却在梦的顶端深深坠入现实的心碎——

他把那张小纸片弄丢了，

是的，那张写着Chris电话号码的小纸片。

那天回家的路上他还一直脑内着打电话给Chris的时候该用什么开场白，一路上傻兮兮地咧着嘴角，也不在乎巴士上周围乘客诡异的目光，他甚至想到了他和Chris会相约出去喝咖啡，去电影院，或是去兜风。然而回到家中，任他怎么翻遍口袋，就是找不到那张小纸片了。

也许这才是现实该有的样子，哪来的什么一见钟情与坠入爱河，时尚界的当红宠儿与默默无闻的三流摄影师，怎么可能会有交集？  
Isak的心凉透了，他甚至不愿意打开那天拍片的文件夹，所幸品牌得知他没有修片师的时候，也没有为难他，直接从样片中挑选出需要购买版权的图片，取走了高精度的原片。

魂不守舍地在家里待了几天后，当Eskild打电话给他的时候，Isak再也忍不住难过的情绪，哽咽着把这段故事告诉了好友。  
“Hey，不要那么消极，Isak”Eskild总能在第一时间安慰他“你好歹也跟他合作过了，如果Chris想见你的话，很快一定会有机会的”  
“你觉得我该不该通过社交账号找他？”Isak突然想到一个主意“比如，给他发个私信什么的”他知道Chris的社交账号，粉丝数多得让他咂舌  
“噢不，千万别”  
“为什么？”  
“Isak，你太天真了”Eskild显然一副圈内人的样子，耐心地解释“你知道像他那样超模，官方账号通常都不会由本人管理的，即便是本人会看，也难保没有第二个人知道密码”

心中最后一线希望被浇灭后，Isak开始说服自己忘掉这段美好的梦。


	5. 5th shot

当Isak发现自己社交账号里有一条陌生人的好友申请时，已经是一周以后的事情了，这一段时间里，他都郁郁寡欢，有好几本之前合作的杂志与他约稿，他却一一拒绝了，尽管知道自己不该这样做，这次商业广告拍摄的费用尽管为数不小却还没有到账，眼下他的生活有些捉襟见肘，但是谁能在与专业团队合作的大场面后，再甘愿回到小小的影棚里拍些丝毫提不起兴趣的东西？

陌生人的头像是一只背光的手，骨节分明，隐约可以看见小指上的尾戒，大大的戒面，简约的设计。Isak的心脏没来由地一跳，他见过这枚戒指，在Chris的手指上。

通过对方验证不到一分钟，手机的提示铃便想起了。  
“我一直在等你的电话，Issy”  
Issy？亲昵的称呼让Isak隔着屏幕红了脸  
“也许你不相信，那张小纸条被我弄丢了”  
“Hah? 我以为那种老套的勾搭方式被你讨厌了”  
“是挺老套的，现在谁还用这招？”  
“wow，看来Issy没我想象得那么不闻世事，但我觉得这种方式特别适合我们，you know, Cliché and step by step ”  
“你是怎么知道我的账号的？”自己的账号鲜少有人知道，每当工作场合有人问起他的社交账号，他的回答都是“没有”  
“在选择你为我拍摄这次广告前，我就看过这个账号了，isakyaki”  
“What？？”Chris是怎么发现自己的？又怎么能知道这个账号就是那个三流摄影师的？  
“不要小看超模的敏锐度”  
“Fine”Isak对着屏幕翻了个小小的白眼，那家伙可真自大  
“我很喜欢你的照片，我说的是这个账号上的”  
Isak有些吃惊，在这个账号上，他会把一些拍摄的花絮，或是没有被编辑选中的图片po出来，这些相片没有过度地修缮，他更喜欢用调色或光影来重新创作。  
“谢谢，所以这个是你的私人账号？”Isak发现Chris的这个账户的好友数居然只有个位数  
“是的，我关闭了添加好友模式XD”  
“好吧，接下来你有什么安排？”Isak后悔自己不该那么问，他们好像还没那么熟，而且显得他好像在期待什么一样。  
“我在纽约，现在是时装周”对方很快回复“你想我了吗，Issy？”  
Isak不知道该如何回答，他想Chris想得要死，但Eskild告诉过他“在这个圈子里，尤其是对Chris这样的天之骄子，认真你就输了”

他想他已经输了，Isak最终还是没有回复Chris。

但这并没有间断Chris与Isak的交流。小小的社交App成了他们日常交流的方式，Isak甚至觉得这几天他在线的时间超过了以往太多。他之前为Chris拍摄的广告已经在纽约出街了，Chris拍下来发给他看  
“我还是喜欢你拍的原片，成片修得太过了，我的皮肤简直像打了玻尿酸！”  
“我觉得你很帅”虽然Isak心里也觉得，Chris脸上稍显粗糙的肤质与那些小小的雀斑非常性感可爱。  
“下一次我一定坚持要你修片”  
“好，没问题”

Isak并没有在社交上更新太多的照片，反倒是Chris，几乎一天一张，有时候甚至两三张，记录的无非是一些琐事：紧张的后台，琳琅的化妆台，试衣镜前的自己，出租车窗外的景色，甚至还有酒店的浴缸和夜店桌上满满一打的shorts……相比起这些无聊的流水账，Chris官方账号上po的大多数都是帅气的T台照、光彩奕奕的红毯照，当然偶然也会有运动或是一些带有生活气息的花絮照，但Isak心里总有一块角落，在期许着，那个小号里的图，是Chris有意发给他看的。

“Issy不想了解我的生活吗？”Chris解释道“其实我更想给你打电话，但是我怕吵了你睡觉，等我回来好吗，Issy？我给你带了礼物……”

Isak并没有把这个口头的约定太当回事儿，因为他知道也许等Chris走完四大时装周回来，已经是一个月以后了，所以当他在一星期后接到Chris那条“明天下午三点见好吗？”的信息时，他立刻从床上跳了起来，并发起了与Eskild的FaceTime聊天。  
“WTF Isak，现在可是凌晨！谁想看你这个宅男癌的衣橱啊！”  
“可是Eskild，明天我要见Chris！”  
“我才不管你见谁，等等，你说Chris Schistad？”  
“嗯”  
“那就更不用参考了，你衣橱里的统统都不行”  
虽然被Eskild好好毒舌了一番，但最后好友还是诚恳地给出了建议“挑你衣橱里款式和颜色都最简单的那套”并且Eskild也同意把车借给他，因为Isak可不想和行走的荷尔蒙Chris一起坐公交。


	6. 6th shot

Isak在两点还差五分的时候就到了，他停好车，在遮光板后面的小镜子里反复照了照，才紧张地来到他们约定的广场，虽然天气有点阴，但这并不影响他心里的股汹涌而出的喜悦。在等待Chris的时间里，他甚至又神经兮兮地跑了两次厕所，只为再次确认自己“看起来还行”。

在三点十分的时候，Chris来了，他穿了一件修身的白色T恤，上面没有任何印花与装饰，一条黑色的紧身长裤，带着小铆钉的黑色sneaker，他把一件湖蓝色的针织开衫随意地搭在肩上系了个结，就像法国街头的优雅贵公子。

No, he’s even hotter than the fu**ing BEL AMI. Isak在心里补充道。

“Hi，抱歉我迟到了”Chris来到他跟前，“都怪那该死的时差”Chris很自然地揽过Isak的肩头“电影快开始了，我们走吧”

巨幅屏幕上的电影特效惊心动魄，但Isak却一点也集中不了精神，所幸这种商业片并不需要费脑力，给了他开小差的机会。他偷偷地瞄向Chris，却撞上了那双晶亮的眼眸。Chris摘下了3D眼镜，那视线让Isak脸颊发烫，心脏的血液不断迸发出来，涌向身体的每个神经末梢。他掀起两个人之间的座椅扶手，他的大腿紧贴着Isak的，那股烫人热度，让Isak分不清是谁身上散发出来的。

Isak看见Chris又再次戴上眼镜，目光收回到屏幕上，但他却把手臂伸过来，搁在两个人相贴的大腿上，掌心向上摊开，五指微微蜷起，那是一种无声的邀请。

几乎没有任何犹豫，Isak颤抖的指尖勾上Chris温暖掌心，在那一瞬间，对方忽然与他十指紧扣，另一只手从前方绕过他的肩膀，扣住了他的后脑，一把将他压了下来。Chris吻上他的唇角，舌尖在他嘴角的小小凹陷处轻轻来回一舔，然后慢慢放开了他。电影结束前他们都没有更进一步，但是交缠的十指却再也没有分开过。

吃饭的时候，Chris把一个考究的礼盒递给Isak  
“我可以拆开吗？”  
“当然”  
那是一条山羊绒围巾，软糯的触感与品牌标志性的暗纹让它显得低调又极富质感，Isak将它展开细细地摩挲，发现围巾的末端醒目地绣着一串夸张的手写体字母  
“Chrissy”Isak下意识地念出来，诧异地抬头望向Chris  
“当品牌说可以送我一条定制款时，我就想到了你，Issy，我想你戴着它一定很好看”  
当他们牵着手慢慢走向停车场的时候，天空已经开始飘起了雨滴，Isak不断在脑海中思索，他们下一站的目的地是哪？是再去喝一杯，还是送Chris回家，或者干脆是……他紧张又期待。这时，Chris的声音在耳边响起“Isak，能捎我去一个地方吗？我还有点事……”

当汽车缓缓靠在路边的时候，Isak觉得自己的表情一定很难看，眼前是那条他早已耳闻的酒吧街。

Isak熄了火，Chris却迟迟没有动静  
“你……我是说，你不去吗？”Isak干涩的声音在小小的空间里响起  
“再过一会儿吧”Chris看着被密密麻麻的雨滴浇湿的挡风玻璃  
也许是耐不住车内寂静的窒息感，Isak打开了收音机，一首并不熟悉却格外动人的旋律响了起来：

I have lost my illusions  
我遗失了我的幻想  
I have drowned in your words  
我迷失在你的字句中  
I have left my confusion to a cynical world  
我已将我的迷惑留给了一个愤世嫉俗的世界  
I am throwing myself at things  
我在混乱中整理着自己  
I don't understand  
我不懂  
Discover enlightenment holding your hand  
我发现拉着你的手就是一种启发  
You are  
你是  
So Beautiful   
如此美丽

曲终的时候，Chris和他道别，他长出星星点点胡渣的嘴角蹭在Isak的唇边。Isak看着Chris在细绵的雨中走向一间酒吧，酒吧的门从内打开，两个身材高挑又惹火的女生走出来，她们画着浓妆，一个有着深栗色的长卷发，另一个梳着浅金色的高马尾，Chris搂过她们，亲亲栗色长发的女生，又给金色的辣妹一个湿热的舌吻，然后，他们的身影就消失在了门里。

再然后，也许是雨水挂满了挡风玻璃，Isak觉得眼前一片模糊……


	7. 7th shot

如果时间可以退回，Isak宁愿自己没有接下过那个商业拍摄，如果没有那个拍摄，他就不会认识Chris，也就不会如此像个傻瓜一样彻夜彻夜地失眠。

Chris依旧每天与他联系，所以Isak知道他在他们出门后的第二天又赶赴巴黎，走了一次大秀的开场，三次压轴，拍了两组大片以及好几条时装周的采访视频。Isak总是神经兮兮地关掉手机不去看它，但又忍不住再下一秒重新按下开机键……

于是他看见了那张由另一个当红男模发出的照片，镜头里一看就是某场after party，Chris搂着那个男模扬起性感的下颚骨俯视镜头，那张他几天前亲吻过的饱满双唇此刻正张开着，露出那湿润的粉色的舌尖，仿佛透过屏幕就能感受到那唇齿间的邀约，紧身的白T被掀起，露出精壮的上身，卖弄似地露出那引人遐想的果实，尽管发照片的模特在彼此的眼睛上打了马赛克，但这欲盖弥彰的做法反而引发了一轮又一轮的社交轰炸。

Isak不愿意去想自己之于Chris究竟是怎样一种存在。

但好像老天爷并不想让他颓废下去。继第一个商业广告后，Isak又接到了第一个来自国际级大刊的Editorial邀请。要知道能为一本有分量的杂志拍摄编辑内容，就像是混入圈内的敲门砖。

但是Isak觉得自己搞砸了。在拍摄当天，他发现编辑并没有按照事先沟通的那样，为他准备好理想中的背景纸。或许是这几天的纠结让他心烦意乱，也可能是之前不受重视的委屈积压到了临界点，又或是他恨透了自己优柔寡断逆来顺受的样子，他直视那个资深的编辑，一言一字地说

“我已经在邮件里明确了我的要求，需要皮革质地的背景纸，才能拍出低调又极富质感的光影效果”他的声音不大却十分坚定“如果你们不愿意配合我，不信任我，又何必选择我？”

当他说完这句话的时候，在场没有一个人敢出声，Isak转身走到摄影棚外，仰起头倚在石墙上，刺眼的阳光照射在他脸上，但他却觉得，全身上下，由心里开始都凉透了。

就当Isak觉得敲门砖已经没准变成了带着他石沉大海的板砖的时候，他接到了对方杂志主编的电话，对方客气地向他表示了歉意，并重新安排了拍摄时间。这一次的拍摄格外顺利，虽然没有大牌摄影师那般广受恭维，但足够的尊重与专业让Isak感到自在又自信。收工的时候，那几个参与拍摄的女模特甚至大胆地走到他身边问他要联系方式，并称他为“迄今为止见过最帅气、眼神最纯净、嘴唇最性感的摄影师”

这个圈子里的信息传播速度很快，渐渐地，Isak开始接到更多的工作电话，都是一些知名的杂志，编辑们都对这位年轻的英俊的却没有profile的摄影师充满了好奇与好感，与此同时，Isak也开始第一次认真地考虑自己的职业走向，但他却理不清头绪。

米兰时装周落幕的时候，Chris回来了。Isak接到了一个新的Brief——为时尚杂志拍摄封面大片，而封面的主角，自然是Chris。Isak想要推掉这个工作，但是他的好友Eskild却在努力说服他  
“你疯了么，为那么高端的时尚杂志拍封面，多少大师级别的人都要轮流叫号才能排上日程， 你却要推脱？”Eskild在电话那头一惊一乍“我还想去现场跟拍呢”  
“可我还没有心理准备和Chris合作，你知道的，我……”  
“你永远都不会准备好， Isak。你喜欢Chris，而他很明显对你也有兴趣，他为你推荐更多的工作机会有什么不好的？”  
“我不想把私人和工作混为一谈”  
“听着，现在早就没人讲什么公私分明了，尤其在这个圈子里，暧昧是再常见不过的交往方式了，虽然我这么说也许你会不习惯，但你要试着了解这个游戏规则，熟悉它，甚至利用它。”

很显然，当Chris拖着行李箱，带着墨镜空降拍摄现场时，Isak脑中先前Eskild为他“谆谆教导”的各种“游戏规则”与“欲擒故纵”技能瞬时化为泡影，他僵直地立在原地，眼眶不由自主地热了起来。

“……Isak Valtersen？”就在他等待Chris走过来拥抱他的时候，另一个身影更快地来到他面前——金色的长发，高耸地夸张的鼻梁骨，深邃的鹰眼。

“William？”Isak很讶异，他们大概有五年，不，也许十年没见了。“你怎么在这儿？”

“因为这家伙的金主客户买下了这期封面，所以他就来和我抢风头了”在William还没开口前，Chris调侃地解释道，顺便不着痕迹地挤进两人之间，抢在William之前揽过Isak的腰，“为了不让William鸠占鹊巢，我可是特地改签赶回来的，你们是怎么认识的，Isak？”


	8. 8th shot

由于这次拍摄的地点是市中心的一处别墅，不知道工作人员中哪个泄露了拍摄信息，当William和Chris在花园里拍摄的时候，一群小迷妹们已经在远处的栅栏外挤得满满当当，尖叫声此起彼伏。两位当事人和工作组的成员们似乎习以为常，但Isak面对这种场面的经验明显不足，他感觉自己无法集中精神，那一声声“Chris”叫得他心烦意乱，当那句“Chris，我想睡/你”突兀地响起时，Isak忍无可忍地放下了相机。

Chris从花墙前走向那群女孩子，那双被媒体称为“绝对不能对视超过一秒”的Smileyes里完全没了笑意，脸上是鲜少出现的严肃表情。

“我不介意你们在这里围观，但请你们尊重我的摄影师，不要打扰他”

没有了聒噪的干扰，Isak很快冷静下来进入状态，整组拍摄中最重要的一张封面照在半小时内就拍完了。大队人马纷纷逃回室内，被阳光直射的滋味可不好受，尤其是两位超模，高档花呢西装下的真

丝衬衫早已被汗水浸湿，William早已脱掉外套，卷起衬衫的袖子，他走到Isak身旁，替他拿起三脚架，和他并肩往回走。  
“没想到你成了摄影师”  
“你当了模特倒是我意料之中的，没有浪费这张脸”  
“什么意思，难道我只有脸是可以的吗？”  
“难道不是吗？”  
“喔，Isak，你那么说我可真伤心”William故作伤心状“毕竟我们如此了解对方”  
“球场上的了解也算吗？”  
Isak和William很小就认识，那时候每个周末，他们都在同在一所足球学校训练，他们曾经是最默契的中场搭档。后来他们各自为校队效力，便成了场上最熟悉的对手，直到高中毕业后，William一家移居国外，也就逐渐断了联系。

“对了，周末我们有场比赛”William发现Isak有点走神，“要来玩吗?”  
“什么比赛？”  
“5对5的足球赛，都是一些圈内人，模特、造型师化妆师什么的，我介绍他们给你认识，多认识些朋友总是没错的”  
“我考虑看看吧”  
“Okay”

当他们慢吞吞回到室内时，Chris已经换好了下一套拍摄的衣服，他看着有说有笑的俩人，沉着脸径直走向Isak  
“Hey，Chris，你的脸色不太好，放松点兄弟”William像个没事儿人似的，殊不知自己才是惹毛对方的根源。  
“Isak，跟你借根烟”Chris绕过William，拽过Isak就往外走

“等等，我还要布光，你……停下”Chris带着Isak快步地朝别墅后方走去，直到通向后花园路上的一扇玻璃门前才停下，他旋开门，把Isak推进去，背着身锁上门，利落的动作一气呵成，静谧的空气中只剩下两人的喘息声。

Isak匆匆打量了一下周围，这是一间废弃的画室。“Chris，我……”Isak话还没有开始说，忽然之间一股力量猛地压向他，强而有力地碾压入他的唇间，疯狂地掠夺他的唇齿。他挣扎着想要推开，无奈双手怎么也顶不开对方那滚烫又坚实的胸肌，换来的却是更加势不可挡的入侵。

直到他的眼泪落下来，Chris才放开了几近疯狂的束缚。Isak已经浑身脱力了，他滑落到地上， Chris倾下身来，缓慢地靠近，双腿却一动不动，任由Isak靠着他的腿。

“你和William怎么认识的？”Chris的声音有些冰冷，而冰冷之中却有什么在狂躁地燃烧着。

Isak仰起头，视线划过Chris富有男性魅力的颈部线条、胸口再到腰腹，脑海中浮现起那张声色犬马的派对图，抿紧了双唇不说话。

“回答我，Issy”Chris跪到Isak身前，强迫着Isak仰起下巴“你怎么了？”  
“没什么”  
“William是你朋友么？什么时候认识的？”  
“我的每个朋友你都要刨根问底么，Chris？”Isak挣开Chris的手掌“可你那些我不知道的朋友多了去了！”

几乎是大叫着说完，Isak迅速站起身，扒开门锁，踉跄着头也不回地离开了。

 

等Chris回到影棚时，大家都发现这个超模不仅沉着脸，而且显得有点狼狈，但是没有人敢冒犯他，大家还是笑呵呵地把他引到拍摄区域，在哪里，Isak已经准备好了

“开始吧”

也许没有人发现，摄影师和模特背后隐约沾上的是同一种颜料……


	9. 9th shot

“不行”  
“还不够”  
“还不够高”  
“整个人太紧了”

Chris站在拍摄区，双臂撑着膝盖喘息，汗水已经浸湿修身的背心和贴身的长裤，他需要拍摄的是一个高高跃起，并在空中完成一次踢腿的动作。这种抓拍对摄影师与模特来说都是很大的考验，快门与腾空之间的时差，哪怕是0.1秒，成片都会差之千里。

“Isak！你是故意的吧！”Cengiz似乎终于看不下去了，快步走到Isak面前逼近他，“你知不知道Chris已经16个小时没睡觉了，这样来回让他腾空跳跃，你是故意在整他，还是根本不会抓拍？”最后一句话，他故意提高嗓音，全场的人都听得清清楚楚。

“我承认这个动作难度很大，腾空高度、空中停留时间都对体力有很大的考验”Isak正视Cengiz的双眼，缓缓说道“而且在高质量完成动作的同时，还需要兼顾面部表情，不能显得紧张，的确很考验人”

“刚才William那组为什么就没耗时那么久？”

“因为William做的只是侧身踢腿，并不需腾空跳跃，后者对摄影师与模特间的默契要求更高，唯一的途径就是不断尝试，如果你们觉得不合适，我建议可以换一个pose”

“那就是你们没有默契了？”Cengiz说出这句话的时候，Isak的双肩明显一僵，他不知道该如何反驳。这时候，Chris走了过来，站到Cengiz身边，说道

“这不怪他，这个动作是我自己挑的，如果能出色完成这样的动作，才能证明我的与众不同不是吗”Chris把挂在脖子上的毛巾递给Cengiz后就抓起Isak放在桌上的相机“走吧Issy，我休息够了，我们继续，而且我觉得我快要掌握要领了。”

在场的其他人看到这一幕都送了一口气，他们差点以为要集体上前劝架了呢，看来白担心一场，同时他们也不禁好奇，Chris今天已经第二次为摄影师解围了，而且能让素来以在片场“有个性”“难以控制”名声在外的Chris如此低眉顺眼，还真是鲜少可见，这个看似温柔的摄影师可真不简单。

当天拍摄结束的时候，Isak觉得自己像被抽空了一样，无论是体力还是思绪，都停止了运转。他走到户外，靠着墙，取出一支烟。他没什么烟瘾，但此刻却眯着眼睛，享受尼古丁沿着血液入侵大脑的感觉，仿佛带着他疲惫的身心，一起沉醉起来。

“给我抽一口。”

冰凉的嗓音在他的耳边响起，把Isak从自我沉浸中抽离出来，背着光，他看不清Chris此刻的表情，下意识地去摸口袋里的烟，但对方直勾勾地盯着他的唇，让他无处可逃，无奈之下，Isak递过他嘴里的那支。

Chris的嘴唇越靠越近，微微张开着，含住了香烟， Isak感觉到Chris的舌尖顶到了烟嘴，自己的指尖似乎也被对方含了一下，那种微妙的触感让他差点弄掉了香烟。

“你知道么，今天我被Cengiz骂惨了”Chris首先打破了两人间的沉默“我在fans面前从来都是亲近又礼貌的”

“其实……其实你不必那么袒护我”

“但我就是见不得你受委屈”

Isak的双唇动了动，却没有出声，他不知道该如何回答，Chris这样暧昧的话语总让他忍不住心动，但他知道，Chris没有说出那几个字，他不敢期待，那个雨夜的记忆总是将他从妄想中一把扯回现实。

“Isak，原来你们躲在这抽烟。”William笑着走过来，打断了有点凝固的气氛“把你的手机给我下吧，我们留个电话”  
Isak能很明显感到Chris压迫感的视线，他犹豫了一下，还是把手机解锁后递给了William，后者熟练地拨起一串数字，很快William的手机震动了几下，  
“Got it”William把手机还给Isak“那么周末我们再联络啦”

IWilliam走后，Isak握着手机，眼神有些忽闪，在他企图理清措辞解释的时候，Chris自然地签过他的手，把他的手机塞进裤子的口袋里，然后扣住Isak的手，慢慢地收紧，把Isak牢牢握住。

“走吧”他说“我送你回家”

Whatt？一个16小时未合眼的拍了一整天片的拖着行李箱来片场的人要送他回家？Isak愣愣地被Chris牵着往回走，心里冒着一串串的小问号，以及一串串他也许不愿承认的小粉心。

所以他没有看到，Chris嘴角的笑意越来越深，眼神却冰冷地彻底。


	10. 10th shot

Isak站在片场门口，看着Chris和Cengiz小小地争执了一会，便拖着行李箱向他走来，然后揽过他的肩，打了辆车，直到Chris让他报出自己的住处，Isak还在愣神“这家伙送我回家为什么要带上行李箱？”

由于已经夜深，车子很快到了Isak的公寓楼下，Chris把行李箱拿下来跟在他身后慢慢上了楼。

Isak没有说话，他觉得他们这样的相处模式很不正常，至少对他来说是这样，总是被Chris轻而易举地牵引着走，而他们间的进展也是有些微妙，要说慢，从第一次见面至今也不过一个半月，要说快的话，迄今为止他们还没突破最后一步。但就是这种捅不破窗户纸的情形，显然让他这个没什么感情经历的小宅男倍感不适。 

当Isak弯下腰给Chris拿拖鞋的时候，对方强有力的手臂便从背后穿到他的腰间，一把捞起他，转过来抵在门背后，Chris太用力了，紧紧地勒着Isak绷紧的肌肉，像是要把他嵌进自己的胸腔里一样，他的手掌毫无耐心地在Isak身上游移，迅速找到了Isak塞进牛仔裤的衬衫边缘，心急火燎地往上扯着。

“等等，Chris……”Isak侧过脸，抬起手绕到Chris的后背去拽他的衣领，企图分开自己与眼前这个几近疯狂的男人。

Chris放开了他，双臂折起撑在Isak双颊旁边的门板上，将他锁死在狭小的空间里，闪着火花的双眼闪烁着不耐与疑问

“我们……我是说，我们之间……你对我……到底，到底……”  
那句话就梗在喉咙口，但Isak就是说不完整  
“你想我说什么，Isak……嗯？”Chris的鼻尖顶上他的，彼此间过近的距离让Isak的双眸一时间找不到焦点，下一秒，Chris的手掌就覆上了他的双眼。充满了男性的爆发力和迸裂般的占有欲在唇舌间绽放开来， 因为看不见，每一寸最细小微妙的晃动都让Isak感官放大到极致。

“嗯……嗯……”缺氧的感觉令Isak晕眩，而Chris却丝毫没有停下的意思。

直到Isak呼吸困难，用颤抖的双膝顶向Chris的时候，他才极尽纠缠地从Isak的唇缝间退出来，Isak一时缓不过劲来，被口水呛地直咳，大口呼吸着，却一把被Chris扛上了肩膀，他感受着男人绷紧的结实的肩背肌肉，心脏也跟着收得紧紧的。

Chris要感谢小宅男的公寓格局小的简单，让他轻而易举找到床的位置，他把自己重重地甩进床里，双手在瞬间将Isak箍到胸前， 两人的身体紧密地贴合在一起，彼此都感受到了对方身上滚烫的欲望，分不清谁的更炽热。Isak知道一切就像一场危险的预兆，但就算被摧毁，自己也根本不想清醒。

Chris进来的那一刻，Isak闭上眼睛不敢去看，但耳朵红得就快发紫了，Chris在Isak里面纵横驰骋着，只想要尽情享受那濡|湿与柔软。Isak细密的羽扇般的睫毛根都湿润了，天鹅般纤长优雅的颈部就像是为了引诱Chris而存在，Chris就像一只失去理性的豹子，一口咬住Isak的命脉，将它生吞活剥干净。

天还没有亮之前，Isak醒了过来，他看着棉麻质地的床单已经皱得脱离下面的床垫，薄毯象征性地盖在两人的身上，他坐起身，轻轻地把毯子盖好在Chris身上，来到客厅，独自坐在暗淡的光线里。最终，他还是没有问出口，他有种预感，他和Chris之间并不会如他心中所愿般发展，也许只是他一个人在傻傻地希冀着什么，他的眼泪落下来，他越陷越深，他知道现在抽身也许还来得及，但与其受到伤害，他更舍不得放手……

太阳升起的时候，Isak暗自下了一个决定，他不会再为Christoffer Schistad流眼泪，也不会再问那样的傻问题了，一段感情，不该只有感性与生理的渴望，更多的还有现实的考验，如果他们最后真的能走到一起，那句话，应该由Chris自己说出口，他释怀地笑了，走进房间半跪在床头，把还在睡梦中的男人吻醒，告诉他该离开了，因为他要开始工作了。Chris的眼里闪过一抹讶异，也许还带着些欣喜，他给了Isak一个大大的早安吻，

“早餐有什么？我可以要鳄梨奶昔和酸奶油贝果么？唔……班尼迪克蛋、或者洛林派也行”

Isak给了Chris一个大大的白眼，然后打开冰箱，做了一个Please help your self的手势。“或者你也可以下楼买，我不介意”

最终，Chris拿着一条甜得发腻的Tim-Tam，就着从冷冻里的大半桶香草冰淇淋啃得有滋有味。

“超模这样吃真的没问题么？”  
“Babe，你不知道我一天的运动量有多大”Chris朝他眨眨眼“而且被赶出门的我今天打算长在健身房里了”

Isak被他孩子气的吃相逗笑了，顺手拿出手机，晨光里Chris的笑容比任何一种甜点都来得诱人。

中午前，瓜分掉Isak仅有的存粮的家伙终于背上健身包出门了，Isak也专心地开始筛选和整理前一天拍摄的大量图片，不一会儿，他的手机响了，Eskild甚至等不及他开口就在那嚷道“Isak，你和Chris在一起了吗？”

“什么？”  
“你没有看Chris刚才的post么，社交上都炸开了”  
Isak打开app，看到了Chris的官方账户在半小前的更新，发的就是刚才自己拍的早餐图，唯一不同的是，最后竟然多了一张逆光的自己的影子，拿着手机侧着脸，

“如果你觉得我秀色可餐，那是因为在摄影师的眼里我就是这样XDD”——Chris

虽然因为光线的关系看不清脸，但帖子下面已经引爆了无数的话题，大家都在猜测，这个看起来也很诱人的摄影师到底是谁。


	11. 11th shot

周末一早，Isak的手机振动得不停，而且对方似乎不叫醒他就不罢休似地，每次都响到手机自动挂断，然后接着再拨。“F***！”小宅男美好的懒觉计划被打断，爆着粗口起来，在一堆凌乱之间找摸到了手机。

是William

“Isak，你快要到了吗？我们差不多人都齐了”William的四周有点吵，他扯着嗓门在说话“你应该没忘了我们的足球赛吧？”

“Jesus！”下一秒，Isak就从床上弹起来，一边说着“sorry”一边匆忙打开衣橱找出衣服往身上套。出门前他发现Chris早就离开了，而且好像带走了他的钥匙，不管了，他没有多想，带上门就往体育馆赶去。

Isak一路小跑来到球场，远远地他就看见一幅养眼的画面，清一色的高挑身材，宽肩窄腰，笔直匀称又充满筋肉感的腿线在运动短裤底下无比晃眼，Isak觉得自己真不该答应William，一会儿他这长期缺乏运动的小身板儿要怎么和他们抗衡？

“Hey，迟到那么久，没时间给你热身了”William揽过他，将他一一介绍给在场的其他人，“一会儿结束了可要罚你俯卧撑，他迟到了几分钟？”  
“35分钟”  
“好的，一分钟一个哟，Isak”

一到球场上，刚刚还在嬉闹的一群大男孩们就开始了捉对厮杀，快速的跑动，激烈的碰撞，让Isak甚至开始猜疑他们有没有在比分上下注了，许久没有高强度运动的Isak渐渐成了队中的软肋，偏偏他还踢了个中后场的位置，贴人紧逼的时候，对方的前锋总会把有利位置卡得死死的，顺便在转身时狠狠往他膝盖窝里顶一下；角球的时候，对方的后卫又会接着起跳的高度，撑着他的身子借力，就连William，也会趁他体力不支时，简单粗暴地直接过人，留给他一个嘚瑟的笑容，中场的哨音终于解救了快要脱力的Isak。

刚刚还剑拔弩张的一群野蛮人，这会统统围到Isak身边，递给毛巾和他饮料，甚至还细心地拧开了瓶盖。

“希望你不要介意，我们玩起来就不知轻重，但不会有意伤害你的”  
“你叫Isak对吗？很高兴认识你，你真可爱”  
“听William说你是个摄影师，你是拍什么的？”  
“留个联系方式吧，下次找你合作”  
一连串的问题从不同的嘴里蹦出来，Isak都不知道从哪儿开始回答，他求救似地看了William一眼，后者伸长手臂拨开那群过于热情的家伙  
“你们是要把他生吞了么，Isak都要喘不过气了，一个个来。”  
等Isak一个个和他们交换了联系方式，中场休息都快结束了。

下半场Isak坐在场边观赛，和William有一搭没一搭地聊着  
“别看他们刚才幼稚的表现，在圈内可都是有名头的模特和造型师，和他们多交往下，对你的事业很有用的”

“所以你们都拿球场当生意场吗？”Isak觉得William就像他的经纪人似地，不停地推销着自己

“那倒不至于，在这个行业里，朋友多了路自然就好走了，圈子里很多人都用熟不用生，融入了以后，有关系的地方哪儿都是生意场”

Isak的手机振动起来，是Chris的来电。他在William颇有深意的目光中点开了接听键

“Issy，你上哪儿去了？”  
“呃，我……在和William他们踢足球”  
“还有多久结束？”  
“我想可能还要一会儿吧”  
“把地址发给我吧”

挂了电话，William还没有收回目光，Isak的脸颊开始控制不住地热了起来。  
“你和Chris在交往吗？”William直截了当地问，也许见Isak有些犹豫，William补充道“你放心，我不是在八卦什么……”

“其实，我也不是很确定”Isak停顿了一下，似乎在想怎么措辞“他最近，有时会在我那过夜”

William了然地点点头“Isak，不要太轻易对Chris说喜欢”

这句话仿佛直直地戳进Isak心房里，让他的脊柱都跟着紧绷了一下，看见他的反应，William似乎猜到了什么“还是说，你已经告白了？”

“不，没有”只是差点就那么做了

“我和Chris虽然说不上至交，但好歹出道时就一直一起，在圈子那么久，看的也不少了”William的语调很温和，“Chris的私生活很丰富，这么说也许对你有些残忍，”说道这里，William小心翼翼地看了看Isak，见他神情还很安定，才继续往下说“但我宁愿你早些知道，他最常的一段关系大概维系了两年，但这两年里，他对外依旧是available的，你懂么，他可以习惯一个人，但不会忠于一个人，今后我不知道，但至今为止，他还是享受着这样的open relationship”

Isak安静地听着，紧握手机的十指有些紧张，绷起的青筋暴露了主人不太平静的心绪。

“所以我让你不要轻易说喜欢，一旦说出口……”

“我就是他能掌控的一部分了，是吗”Isak努力用淡定的口吻说出来，但他的眼神里却是难以掩盖的酸涩。

“要让Chris喜欢你其实很简单，只要你有吸引他的地方，顺从他的心意，那他就会喜欢你”

“那……爱呢？”

“至于这个，我想只有当他愿意为你主动改变自己的时候，那才是爱吧”William拍拍Isak的肩“不过至今为止，我还真没见过有谁能让他做到那一步”

改变……比赛结束的时候，尽管自己的队伍赢了，Isak的情绪不怎么高昂，他和William打了个招呼就想离开。“punishing time！”一群看好戏的家伙堵住想要偷偷溜走的Isak，非要他交出35个标准的俯卧撑才肯放行。

Isak才做了十个不到就四肢发软了，他使劲地撑着身子维持平衡，修长的手臂和双腿已经开始发颤，卷起的球衣下摆被撩到腰线以上，露出了下凹的背脊曲线。

当Chris走进体育馆的时候看到的就是这样一副景象，他快步走到人群中央，一把揽起已经瘫坐在地上的Isak，小家伙正叉开两条好看到过分的长腿，过于宽松的球裤里雪白的皮肤煞是扎眼，称得浅色的毛发也格外性感。他把自己的外套系在Isak腰间，企图遮挡那群豺狼虎豹灼热的视线。

“Chris，你怎么来了？” 人群中显然有不少都认识Chris，还有两个过来亲密地给他一记贴面吻。Chris笑着和他们打完招呼，转头看着William“我和Isak就先走了”

William转了转眼珠，看向那群爱起哄的人，有几个已经看出了端倪“Chris，Isak还没完成惩罚，我们可是不能放他走的。”

“什么惩罚？”Chris的手搭在Isak的腰上，笑眯眯地问  
“俯卧撑，还剩25个”  
Chris示意人群散开一些，俯下身，那个刚刚吻过Chris的男孩拦下他“怎么，我们可没说要惩罚可以找替补”  
“那要怎样才肯放我和Isak走？”  
“既然你们要一起走，那也要一起受惩罚”  
Chris挑高一边的眉，示意他们接着说  
“很简单俯卧撑由Chris你来做，Isak在下，不需要动作，Chris向下的时候除了鼻尖可以碰到Isak之外，身体的其他部位都不行，碰到了就不计数，数量嘛，因为有两个人，所以25乘以2, 50个。”  
“什么？”Isak瞪大双眼“这……这不行！”光用想的，那画面已经让他浑身燥热了。

“50个？Deal”Chris拉过Isak“过来躺下”，然后他慢慢地覆在他的上方，健实的手臂撑在他的耳边，肌肉迸起，四目相对，Isak的心脏在那一刻像是被从胸腔里直接拖进了对方的眼睛里。


	12. 12th shot

那群看热闹的家伙显然没有被香艳的画面怔住，起哄的声音此起彼伏，手机也都调到了视频模式

“不可以po出去”William适时地出声  
“Okay，懂的”既然是圈内人，大家都明白开玩笑的尺度

Isak下意识地想要闭起眼睛，“睁开眼，Issy，看着我，要开始了”Chris的唇划过他的耳廓，磁性的嗓音灌入Isak的耳蜗。

Chris开始动起来，频率很快，但他的呼吸并没有很急促，均匀地、湿润地洒在Isak的唇上，熟悉的气息眼看着要把他燃烧得尸骨无存。Chris琥珀般的深邃瞳孔里此刻只有自己的倒影，随着他起伏的动作，两人间的张力不断压缩再压缩，宛如到了下一秒就要爆发的边缘。  
50个俯卧撑，Chris仅分了两组就做完了，在周围响起连连的口哨声时，Isak被他一把拽起，脑袋还里还由于起身太快晕乎乎的，Chris的吻就汹涌而来，灵活的舌尖毫无节制地在他的口腔里舔|舐紧密地掠过每一条齿缝，一遍又一遍不知厌倦，一次比一次更加用力。

自从周末后， Chris又飞去了地球的另一半，参与一部时尚电影的拍摄，而Isak则留在公寓里，他收到了好几份新的工作Brief，正在找拍摄参考。托Chris那条post的福，也许还要算上那群踢球的“狐朋狗友”，Isak的名字迅速在圈内流传开来，大家都迫不及待想要试试这个“能制得住Chris Schistad”、“美得不可方物”、“温柔又谦逊”的摄影师，哪怕这个摄影师依旧没有拿得出手的profile，Isak自己悄悄地补上了后一句。

越来越多的工作经历让Isak对毕加索的一句话产生了共鸣“I have discovered photography. Now I can kill myself. I have nothing else to learn.”的确，摄影是一门永远学不全的艺术，也难怪无数摄影大师毕生都在学习。通过不断的拍摄，他看到自己身上越来越明显的变化，他调光的时间越来越短，他试光的次数在慢慢减少，他开始懂得通过目测就能基本判断对环境光的调整方案 ，他渐渐学会精准地挑出编辑或客户想要的片子，而不是像以前那样一股脑儿打包任君挑选，编辑们越来越尊重他的想法……

当然，也有很多他没有改变的地方，比如在片场他依旧对餐饮食宿没有要求，他依旧会在call-time前半小时到场，依旧不会过度修片，依旧没有社交公众号，以及，依旧会在第一时间关注到Chris的各种动向。他当然会看见Chris每天与当红的“星二代”在片场亲密互动，女孩儿每天变着法儿晒她和Chris的各种“moments”，他也会看见Cengiz拍的一些花絮，记录着Chris日常的点点滴滴，相片中他们把眼睛都笑成了一条缝儿，还有几张手牵着手的。Isak尽量让自己往乐观的方向想，也许他Chris只是逢场作戏，为了配合SOCIAL上的炒作，也许Chris对Cengiz只是像亲人一样，也许……毕竟Chris每天都会抽空和他打视频电话，睡觉前还一定会发message与他道晚安，这是他离开第一天起他们之间养成的习惯，尽管半球的时差，让他们不得不“天亮说晚安”，但这个有些蠢却又让Isak觉得甜蜜的小问候一天都没间断过，有时候Isak数着那些信息对话框就能笑出声来。

在Chris发来第47条晚安的时候，他告诉Isak，在电影拍摄的期间，他还需要拍一支商业广告大片

“你接下这个Case好么，我从剧组请了假，我们可以一起在海边看日出”Chris在屏幕前朝他撒娇“Issy，我想你过来陪我”

Isak没有告诉Chris，其实他会晕机，所以他几乎没有长途飞行过，但这一次，他抵着心理与身体的不适，熬过了漫长的15小时飞行，来到了地球另一端那个美丽的海岛，只为了他一句想念。

当他拖着疲惫的身体和两个沉沉的登机箱走出过道的时候，却没有看见心心念念的面孔，接机的司机客气地告诉他“Schistad先生他们都在酒店等你”。车内密闭的空气让Isak觉得有点难受，他打开手机，消息陆陆续续弹出来，Isak慢慢地浏览着，最后目光落在William几小时前发给他的信息上

“Isak，你知道吗，这次拍摄的设计师，就是Chris交往了两年多的前任”


	13. 13th shot

13th Shot

抵达酒店后，Isak并没有直接去餐厅，而是在房间里冲了个澡，还花了点时间从行李箱里找出一件自认为还不错的衬衣，最近他添置了不少新衣服，也许是随着在时尚圈的工作渐入佳境，他终于发现自己衣橱里的存货们有多“惨不忍睹”。他把那些被Eskild称作连做野餐巾都伤眼的格纹衬衫和洗色土得掉渣渣的牛仔裤塞进了储藏室，取而代之的是黑白灰配色的T恤和修身的纯色长裤，那些流行的色彩他还不太敢尝试，怕一不小心又成了哗众取宠的小基|佬。他取出那瓶新买的Acqua di Parma Iris Nobile，之前他看见Chris总是带着它，好奇地闻了一下后，他就爱上了那股高贵又馥郁的鸢尾味道，虽然香调有点阴柔，也可能是Chris在其中起到了奇妙的化学作业，他竟鬼使神差地买下了这瓶女香。犹豫了一下，他放下香水，又照了照镜子，才向餐厅走去。

Isak觉得高估了自己的信心，当他走近那对正在谈笑风生的璧人，有那么一瞬他简直想掉头逃回房间，但是Cengiz却先一步发现了他“你来了，Isak”

随后，Chris也发现了他，他站起身来，把手臂从另一人怀里抽出来，笑着走向Isak“怎么才来，等你好久了”他用力揽了揽Isak的肩“这次的客户——设计师Jerome”

眼前这个笑着跟他问好的男人，有着一个好听的法语名字，以及一股与身俱来的让人难以抗拒的魅力，他一双碧蓝的眼眸在与Chris对视的时候总是那么深情又带着邀约的讯息，他没有Chris高，匀称略显消瘦的身形站在Chris身边是那么登对，更别提那出色的品位，西拉红色的一字领天鹅绒上衣露出笔直的锁骨，温润的嗓音笑起来是如此悦耳，不紧不慢地从那双樱红的猫唇中吐出，伴随着浓浓法国腔，微微撅起的双唇在Chris的耳边似有似无地撩|拨。

Isak的心里顿时酸涩起来，他羡慕，确切地说是嫉妒Jerome，他向往的一切，这个男人都有：倾世的才华，出色的容貌，讨喜的个性，张扬的自信，还有，Chris给予他的，整整两年多的爱恋。只消一眼，就能发现他对Chris的感情毫不隐藏，眉目传情的暧昧，心领神会的默契，这一餐饭，Isak几乎插不上话，手里的叉子机械式地捣鼓着盘子里早就看不出原形的菜，长途飞行中一直空着的胃里拧成一团。用餐完毕后，Jerome无意间与他擦身而过时，一股熟悉的香味刺入Isak的鼻尖——高贵的鸢尾，混合着清甜的橙花、馥郁的玫瑰与淡雅的茉莉，是Iris Nobile！此时此刻，这股熟悉香味却呛得他反胃。

回房间的路上，Jerome紧挨着Chris，到门口的时候，他把手搭在Chris肩上，用不大不小的音量说道“明天早上一起看日出吧，还记得我们第一次在这个岛上遇见的时候，那日出的美我至今难以忘记”Jerome的目光看似不经意地瞥向Isak“哦，不还意思，Isak，不如你也一起来看日出吧，我保证，一定美不胜收。” 说罢他轻轻地给了Chris一个晚安吻，转身进了房间。

Isak的心里难受极了，此刻Chris正跟在他身后，虽然没有说话，但那灼热的视线像是能看穿他自卑又嫉妒的丑陋心思一样，他不想Chris进到他的房间，不想他看见那瓶可笑的Acqua di Parma Iris Nobile，甚至不想看见那双已经占据他脑海一个半月的桃花眼。他蓦地转身，趁Chris愣神的瞬间，快步地走向电梯。

他按下电梯，一进去就把电梯门关上。但就在还剩下一道缝隙的时候，Chris陡然伸手将电梯门按住了，力道之大以至电梯都随着他的动作而震|动，Chris不紧不慢地走进来，过于强大的气场让Isak下意识地后退了半步。

“Isak。”他想念的嗓音念出他的名字。  
Chris没有动作，只是站在他面前，用目光就把Isak死死地锁在角落里  
“Isak，说话”  
Isak低着头不看他，薄唇抿地紧紧的，当电梯门即将打开的时候，Isak奋力即开Chris，直接从他身边走过去，下一秒就被一股猛力扯回原处，他想要挣扎，但Chris收紧了怀抱，他的胸骨和肋骨被勒疼了起来。  
“Isak，如果你再想逃，我一定会硬|来” Chris的声音很冷，门外站着几个客人，都被他寒冷的眼神一扫而过，眼睁睁地看着电梯门再度合上，这一次，Chris直接按了顶层。

电梯再度上升，Chris还是狠狠地搂着Isak，轻轻地啃|咬着他的耳朵，微微的刺痛感在耳骨间蔓延开来，Isak感觉整个脊柱都酥麻了，一时间也忘了抵抗，竟乖乖地任由Chris啃噬。

电梯门再次打开的时候，Chris牵过他的手“带你看个比日出更美的景色”

顶楼是一片露天的泳池，夜晚的凉风下，明镜般的水面泛起一层青烟似的水雾，抬起头，漫天的繁星画出银河系般的梦幻场景，眺望远方，海港上星星点点的渔火就像一幅静谧的油画，而眼前，则是那双耀眼过星辰与大海的勾|人双眸。Isak在恍惚间被Chris褪去了衣衫，回过神的时候，他们已经赤|裸|裸地浸在温热的池水中了。

“那个Jerome……”虽然有些煞风景，但是Isak实在受不了憋在胸口的烦恼，“你们之前认识？”  
“算是吧，认识挺久了”Chris把他圈在胸口，平稳的语调里听不出异样的情绪  
Isak缓缓转过身，注视着他的双眼“你知道，他对你有意思吗？”  
Chris的眼中有一瞬闪过些什么，却在Isak看透前便藏了起来“哦？是吗”  
“Chris，你不要装傻”Isak不打算放过他，今天他一定要问个明白  
“Issy，我没有，我想，可能是吧，我也不清楚，不要为了这个不开心好吗？”  
Isak想要反驳什么，Chris就凑过来咬住了他的唇，轻轻地碾过下唇，再重重地衔住上唇，舌尖有意无意地顶|弄着他门牙间的缝隙，却又不急着进去。 这与Isak设想的狂暴的亲吻完全不同， Chris的面颊贴着自己的，慢慢地耳鬓厮磨，他们的睫毛互相交错在一起，痒痒的感觉直至脚底心里，那种温柔比平时更加强烈，宠溺的感觉简直要把Isak弄化了。

就当Chris的手慢慢往下探的时候，Isak阻止了他，他抬高Chris下巴，露出因长期锻炼而紧实的脖颈，Isak的目光停留在Chris的喉结上，后者因为他湿润的眼神不自觉的吞了口唾液。Isak欺上去，狠狠地嘬在Chris挺动的喉结上，尖尖的小牙齿带着力道啃咬着，他听见Chris“嘶”地喘息声，更加用力地吮|吸着，直到嘴唇发麻才松口。Chris的喉结上已经泛起黑紫色的一片印记，细看之下还有一圈不那么整齐的齿印。

Chris无奈地搂过他“Issy，也许你不知道，我脖子上的毛细血管特别脆弱，我想这个标记明天拍摄的时候一定很醒目”

“没关系，后期我帮你修片”得逞的摄影师此刻笑得像只偷了腥的小猫，正满意地舔弄粉嫩的小利爪。


	14. 14th shot

第二天Isak在一个陌生的房间醒来时，天已经全亮了。他扫了一眼房间，发现这应该是Chris住的套房，他伸手摸了摸kingsize床的另一半，清冷的触感告诉他，房间的主人似乎已经离开一段时间了。

穿衣服的时候，他发现Chris的那两枚尾戒静静地躺在床头柜上，他拿起一枚银色的，在指尖细细摩挲，那稍显粗糙的触感仿佛已经镌刻上主人皮肤的纹路，Isak试着把它戴进自己的末指，宽大的指环在细长的指间显得格格不入。

Chris拿着早餐袋子进门的时候刚好看见Isak逆光的背影，他伸长了修长的五指，阳光仿佛一圈金色的镶边，描摹出那完美无瑕的线条。他想Isak永远都不知道自己有多么迷人，但他又爱死了小宅男这种后知后觉的可爱样子，他走过去把Isak圈进怀里，他们的手臂交叠在一起，他干燥温暖的手掌包裹住Isak笔直的指节，他把Isak的手指慢慢摊开竖起，将那枚银色的尾戒从末指上取出，轻轻滑入无名指末端，然后把一个虔诚的不带欲望的吻印上去，“戴在这里比较合适”

Isak看着晨光中Chris那柔和的侧脸，男人正低着头仔细地替他扣紧衬衫的纽扣，连袖扣和领口最顶端的一颗都不放过，那句“你是不是去看日出了”的问句终是没有说出口。

当两人双双钻入保姆车的时候，Jerome和Cengiz已经在车里等着了，Jerome在看见两人握紧的双手的时候，眼神黯了一下，而Cengiz直接侧过身让出走道的位置“Isak，Chris要坐前排，辛苦你到后排挤一下吧”  
“好……好的”Isak迅速把手从Chris的掌心里抽出，低着头坐到了最后排，在那个位置，他可以清楚地看见前排的Jerome慢慢地挪近Chris身边，一路上都凑在Chris的耳边有说有笑，Isak蜷起了身子，把头埋在胸前，却还是将前排传来的轻笑声听得清清楚楚，那一刻，Isak无比想念自己那些有着大大帽子的卫衣。

拍摄进行得不太顺利。Isak觉得直接原因就出在Jerome身上，虽然他作为设计师以及本次的客户，对拍摄的把控有一定的发言权，但他几乎对每一个细节都要进行干涉，每次拍摄间隙，他都要亲自为Chris整理服装、妆容和发型，有时甚至在Isak按快门的时候直接走入镜头，只为捋一下Chris的一根眉毛！

WTF！当数不清第N次被打断的时候，Isak终于忍不住了“Jerome先生，可否让我把这组先拍完，我们再进行styling的调整？”

而Jerome的回答则是直接无视他“化妆师，过来一下，把脖子上的粉再补一下，尤其是喉结这里”

矛盾终于在最后一组照片的时候被激化，那套Look是整个Campaign的key visual，Chris换上了一件不规则拼接的外套，上面有着不同的材质：亮皮、反绒、麂皮，还有金属感的铆钉和一圈细细的亮片，Isak欣赏Jerome的设计，这些看似水火不容的元素在他独到的色彩组合下显得个性十足，所以他选择了一个侧背后微微仰拍的角度，通过强烈的光影，将外套上的花纹拍出波普油画的视觉效果，同时亦能带出Chris硬朗而鲜明的侧脸轮廓与漂亮的头型。

“Non，non，non！”Jerome走过来，“这个角度Chris的脸被阴影都吃掉了”

“但是这样能最佳地呈现你的设计”Isak耐心地解释“你看这里的质感，我想作为服装的kv，还是应该以设计为主”

“不，这次Campaign是我和Chris联名的合作，他才是主角”

“Chris的形象已经非常具有识别性，我觉得就算是一个脸部的侧影，他独特的肢体表现力，甚至是他那些标志性的配饰，你看他的戒指吃到光以后就能折射出一个亮点，这些都很有识别性……”Isak指着屏幕上的照片向Jerome表达着他的想法，但他发现Jerome的目光并没有投向他指引的方向，正盯着什么望得出神，顺着Jerome的目光往下，Isak的视线最终停留到自己右手的无名指上——Chris的尾戒在摄影灯光下亮得乍眼。

“你知道这个系列的名字么？”Jerome 突然没来由地问了一句  
“什么？”  
“JE t'adore CHRIS，这个系列的名字”Jerome看着Isak，用他最熟悉的语言，缓缓地念出那句一语双关的话，Isak此时已经无力再赞叹那纯正优雅性|感的小舌音，空气中骤降的气压，让他的心也跟着一沉。

“所以亲爱的，我想你搞错了，I’m the only decision maker.没有Chris你以为我会找你来拍么？”

Isak 被呛得无话可说，确切的是，他有很多话要说，但是都哽在喉咙口，一股被羞辱的热浪狠狠地灼伤了他的自尊，让那些刚在时尚摄影领域建立起来的自信瞬间熔蚀。他无助地朝Chris的方向看去，却看见他走过来拉开Jerome，后者的手掌抚上他的脸，但Chris没有推开，只是缓缓地对他说“我们先休息一下吧”


	15. 15th shot

Isak倚在离摄影区不远的墙面上，看着灯光下交叠在一起的影子，虽然他知道那只是投影的角度关系，但胸中的那股酸胀的感觉却是怎么也压不下去。

很快Chris就朝他走来，当那双手揽到他肩上的时候，他下意识地避开了，Chris的手在空中尴尬地停顿了一下，随即撑到了他身后的墙上。

“Isak，不要闹情绪，这里是片场，嗯？”Chris凑近他，温和但就事论事的语调在Isak听起来格外刺耳，他甚至开始讨厌洒在鼻息间的熟悉气味。

“难道你觉得我说错了？”他立刻反驳道，尖锐上扬的语调就像一只充满防备的小刺猬。

“我知道你很有想法，Issy，我一直都欣赏你的，我也知道你想要呈现一个新鲜的、不落俗套的视觉效果”Chris试图调整了一下自己的情绪，“但你要知道，这不是Editorial，而是一个Commercial，商业广告有时候需要满足大众的口味。而且……虽然这么说你也许不开心，但Jerome的确有拍板的权利”

Isak冷冷地嗤笑了一声，低着头没有出声，他努力地把眼眶里迫切地想要涌出的液体收回去。

“Isak” Chris俯下身与他平视，略微粗糙的拇指肌肤轻轻划过他的颧骨，另一只手穿过他的后脑让Isak枕在自己温暖的手掌上 “你要记住，在工作场合，尤其是这个圈子，哪怕是在剑拔弩张，也一定要带着笑容，积极的态度与乐观的性格走到哪儿都不会令人讨厌不是吗？”明明是轻柔的安抚，此刻在Isak听来却是那么地逆耳。

“所以搂搂抱抱、亲密的耳语、借着合作的名义来表白，都是你们圈子里习以为常的交友方式？” Isak用力扭动肩膀去挣扎，Chris的手指紧紧扣着他的手，压在耳边，这个角度他根本没办法发力。“你明知道他是故意的，为什么要顺从他？”

“我没有，Issy……”

“对，你没有回应，但你也没有拒绝”Isak抬起头，那湾盈盈的碧波里泛起苦涩的涟漪“这就是你得到工作的伎俩吗，Christoffer Schistad？”

！

Isak瞬间就后悔了，这句口不择言的话就像一把无情的利刃，狠狠地扎进Chris的胸口，毫不拖泥带水地拔出来，再刺进他自己的胸腔，他不敢去看Chris，他不敢去想象Chris的心里此刻是愤怒多一些，还是伤心多一点，Isak快步走向洗手间，他需要洗把冷水脸。

再次开拍的时候，Isak扯着无力的笑容，听从着Jerome的指点，按部就班地完成他理想的画面，快门声规律地响起，Isak的心里却静如死灰。在场的每个人都看出来，摄影师与模特毫无交流，却依旧配合着彼此的动作，安静的片场里只有快门声回荡着，每一下都卡在节奏上，却让人感觉空气都冷凝住了。

Chris的目光很深，带着一种将Isak锁死的力度感，他的嘴角勾起挑逗的弧度，目光却冷得瘆人，透过镜头，Isak有种大脑都被镇压感觉。他只想快点结束拍摄，他想要和Chris好好道歉。

Isak已经在更衣室门口等了很久，他不记得点燃了几支香烟，因为每一次，都是待燃尽的烟灰烫到他的指尖，他才回过神来掐灭烟头。他等不及了，收回再次准备点燃的烟，用已经僵硬的手指旋开更衣室的门，却看见Jerome把Chris压在化妆台前，拿着棉片轻柔地擦拭着Chris脸上的妆容，与其说是卸妆，更不如说是调情，Chris倒也不恼，阖着双眼与Jerome有一搭没一搭地聊天，浓密的睫毛下未卸干净的妆形成一个妖艳的弧度。Jerome透过化妆镜看到了门口的Isak，他的嘴角扬起一个意味深长的笑容，然后抬起Chris的下巴，伸出舌尖，覆了上去……

有那么一刹那，Isak眼前一黑，冷汗从脊柱上一路往下淌，他的心脏就像被一只利爪攫住再狠狠地拧紧，他回到拍摄区抓起自己的背包就往外跑，自然也就没有看到房间里的Chris张开眼，推开了已经骑到自己膝盖上的Jerome。

幸好片场的门口就有出租车经过，Isak坐在后座上，前倾着身子抵住双膝，把头埋进臂弯里，仿佛这样才能找到一些支撑自己的力量，手臂与膝盖方寸的空间漆黑一片，亮着的屏幕显得格外刺眼，Chris的名字在上面不停闪烁，他颤抖的双手捧着手机，却还是握不住，好几次把手机摔到脚垫上。

回到酒店后，Isak开始整理行李箱，不到两分钟，他就发现自己根本不需要整理什么，昨晚他根本没有回房间，行李箱内除了拿出的那套衬衫长裤，别的都好好地搁在原位，当然还有一件东西——浴室梳妆台上的那瓶Acqua di Parma，Isak压抑已久的情绪终于找到了宣泄的爆发点，他将瓶子举到最高处，眼前浮现起Jerome胜利者般的笑容，下一秒，玻璃瓶身就在明亮的大理石地面上粉骨碎身，溅起的玻璃渣扎进了Isak赤裸的脚面，细密的血珠在苍白的皮肤上蜿蜒而过，浓郁的香味沾上他的皮肤和衣衫，浸透了整个房间，每一丝空气都让他窒息。

收拾完残局后，Isak失控的情绪也终于平静下来，但他一刻也不想再呆在岛上，带着疲惫的身躯和沉重的心情，他来到了机场，却发现最快起飞的航班需要等到明天天亮。在空旷的候机楼里，他出神地望着布满细密伤口的双手，鼻腔里都是鸢尾的香气，短短两天，他与Chris之间就从一场久别的相聚，变成了分别的开始。

“我想我搞砸了”给William发了一条信息后，Isak关掉了手机。


	16. 16th shot

“Isak，Isak？”  
“啊……不好意思”  
“没事的，你还好吧？”  
“没事，模特都准备好了吗？”  
“都准备好了”  
“那我们开始吧”

刚刚又走神了，Isak无奈地笑笑，起身开始工作。自从那个小岛上回来后，他总是无法集中精神，William给他推荐了几个新工作，

“在没有想清楚之前，不要贸然去找Chris了，对你们都不好”

于是Isak开始用工作填满自己所有的时间，只要是不错的杂志约稿，他基本都不会推脱，在拍摄方面他已经越来越游刃有余，但是一旦放下相机，那种想念到死又无能为力的感觉就开始侵入他的全身每个细胞。

他每天要刷无数次社交app，却等不到那个熟悉的小号再有更新，他开始尝试在自己的账号里发一些日常的图片，这些天来更新的频率超过了以往所有的总和，收到了几个好友的点赞，当然也有Eskild那种直接问他是不是被什么网红附身了，“你不是一向不屑发这种没营养的东西吗？”

他却不敢告诉对方，这些没营养的东西只是他卑微地刷存在感的唯一途径，然而等了又等，他最想要得到的那个小小的点赞却始终没有出现，而对方的官方账户仍然保持着每两三天一次更新的频率。他每天就着Chris惯常发图的时间发一条“肤浅”的psot，然后神经兮兮地期待一整天，直到第二天再失望地删除前一天的内容，周而复始地进行着这种自我折磨的行为。

当Isak在市中心的街头看见Jerome品牌的巨幅海报时，才发现时间一晃已经过了三个月，每天出现在他梦境里的男人此刻看起来是如此地陌生，俊挺的五官在光影的作用下如刀刻般鲜明，幽暗深邃的眸子仿佛燃烧的冰川，他挑起一边的眉，噙着一抹放荡不羁的微笑，这样的的浅笑仿佛要将Isak一把拖入地狱深渊。Chris的双手扯住衣领，原本对称的尾戒只剩下左手上孤零零的一只，Isak的心脏宛如被捏住，下意识地去摸自己无名指上的戒指，这个戒指是他期待Chris联络他的最后一丝希望，然而那么久过去了，他始终没等到对方的询问，Isak莫名恐惧了起来。

Isak决定投降了，他等不及想清楚的那天，他想Chris想得比要死了还难过。

Jerome为他的新系列安排了一场盛大的发布会，Isak觉得这也许是个机会。他问关系较好的编辑要了一张邀请函，对方很快寄来了，还热情地给了他一张红毯的记者证以及after-party的入场券。站在离红毯最近的位置，周围的记者们早已架好长枪短炮随时Standby，只有他一个两手空空的，还穿着与周围人明显不在一个队形上的西装，要不是手臂上贴着的工作证，也许他早就被“请”出这个有利位置了。

Chris无疑是整个红毯上最耀眼的焦点，他只身出现的时候，耳边此起彼伏的呼喊声把Isak的太阳穴震得嗡嗡直响。Chris的眼神扫过来的时候，Isak一眨不眨地盯着他，无形中一股强烈的感受逆行而来，狠狠地撞进他的身体里，分秒的流逝好像变得极其缓慢，每一次心跳都重重地砸在胸腔里，沸沸扬扬地蒸发。Chris的眼里闪过一抹讶异，但很快便隐了下去，他不着痕迹地收回目光，也把Isak迫切的心冷冷地挡在了门外。

午夜时分，酒店顶楼的酒吧里，Isak晃动着酒杯，却没有啜饮的意思，他看着不远处被一群模特围住的Chris，突然很想当着他的面大醉一场，然后借着醉酒的名义，把Chris抢过来，为所欲为，把这几个月自己在脑海里演练过的一切情节都实现出来。  
“今天Jerome居然不在你身边，真够不正常的”William走到Chris身边，满眼都是不怀好意的笑  
“不要绕圈子”Chris的眼睛没有离开那个拼命往嘴里灌酒的人  
“Isak是有那么点错，可错的源头是什么你很清楚”William也顺着Chris的视线， “你不要总以为自己能掌控一切，有没有想过，当你处心积虑投入这场游戏的时候，也许有些东西的本质已经变了”  
“我不懂你在说什么” Chris的声音很凉。  
“算了吧，你明明知道，我只是好心提醒你，绳子放得太长的话，也许就收不回来了。”说完，William就留个他一个潇洒的背影。

Chris来到Isak面前的时候，他正端坐在那里，看起来并没有任何异样。  
“你还好吗？”许久没有听到的嗓音此刻突然响起，让Isak浑身一紧  
“不太好，我好像喝不醉”俯视的角度能让Chris清楚地看见Isak躲在卷发里的耳框已经红透了  
“为什么要喝醉？”  
“因为醉了，我……”Isak抬起头，湿漉漉的眼睛里带着一些愧疚，一些恍惚，还有一些迫切想要涌出的欲|望，他伸手抓住Chris的衣领就要凑上去，却发现Chris往后退了一步，重心不稳的他差点栽下去，Chris眼疾手快地扶他坐稳，然后又退回不远不近的距离。

“Isak……你难道没有话要和我说？”Chris保持着一尺半的距离，让Isak心里没了底，他仰起头，吞了吞口水，话到了嘴边却怎么也吐不出词

“对不起，Christoffer，I’m sorry.”终于说出来的时候，Isak强忍着酸涩的眼眶一瞬不瞬地盯着Chris，“对不起，我不是故意要那么说，我知道……知道你不是那样人，但我却……”

Isak捂住双眼，默默地等待着，也许过了几十秒，几分钟，甚至十几分钟，Chris他终于靠近来，单手搂住他的后腰，另一只手轻轻别开他额角的发丝，“我知道……”他闭上眼睛，用自己的鼻尖轻轻碰着Isak饱满的额头“但是Isak你知道吗，那句话我虽然不是第一次听到，别人怎么说我不在乎，我顶多以为他们在嫉妒，但是从你口中说出来的时候，我真的，真的很难过。”

Chris感觉到自己上衣靠近胸口的地方被沾湿了，温润的液体正以均匀的速度扩散开来，他轻轻地沿着Isak的脊梁骨慢慢摩挲，时不时轻轻地拍一下，仿佛在安抚一只撒娇的小兔子，感受着胸前那小幅度的抽动，一下一下带动他胸腔里的心脏一同起起伏伏， “Issy乖，我也有错，是我让你太不安了，我也道歉，好不好？”

大概是等到Chris的手都拍酸了的时候，怀里的小兔子终于抬起了脑袋，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下，Isak清晰地看到Chris笑了，不是嘴角，而是眼睛，那双他眷恋的琥珀眸子里又泛起生动的色彩。只见Chris拿起他的vodka，轻轻地呡了一口，然后探出舌尖描摹他的双唇，勾得Isak心里直痒痒，就在他张开牙齿等待对方长驱直入的时候，那勾人的舌头却要离开……

Isak咬着下唇，他知道眼前这个可恶的辣的要死的男人在勾引自己，从见面的第一刻起就是，现在更是愈演愈烈。他揽过男人好看的脑袋，寸头已经不再，Isak的指甲尖儿划过两侧被故意削短的部分，听到耳边的低喘后他得意地扬起嘴角，他记得Chris的手指抚摸自己的力度，记得他的舌尖顶入齿缝的强度，这回他要统统还给他！


	17. 17th shot

Isak真是感谢Jerome把party安排在超豪华酒店里，不然他和Chris大半夜这幅样子上街，还真是有伤风化又危机重重，天知道此刻搂着他装醉的男人有多火辣诱人：Chris今天穿了一套极简到几乎没有任何款式可言的暗纹西服，但就是这种极致简约的款式，却如行云流水般将他从肩颈到腰臀的线条都勾勒地流畅而又充满力度感，内搭的修身薄衫上湿濡的一片是自己的“杰作”，薄薄的面料已经透出底下小麦色的皮肤和胸肌的线条，更别提那双比例完美的长腿，每甩出一个步子都是对注目者赤裸裸地勾引，而Isak知道，被挺括羊绒呢面料包裹下的，是一双大腿肌肉匀称，小腿筋感十足的绝品，他记得那双腿垫在自己臀下坚硬的力量感，记得那浓密的汗毛挂过自己小腿肚时的触感以及那灵活的膝盖骨顶进自己腰间或膝盖窝时心里的骚动……

两人跌跌撞撞刷开房门的时候，Isak的身上早已沁出一层薄汗，而下身已经湿了一片，让他羞愧难当。他没有开灯，借着落地窗外零星的城市灯光把赖在身上的“醉鬼”甩到床上，因为“喝了半杯vodka就不胜酒力”的Chris顺势瘫入柔软的床垫，微微直起上身，笑盈盈地看着他，藏起欲望的眼神直勾勾地盯着他，视线缓缓向下“扫描”了一圈，颇有深意地在Isak的腰间停留了几秒，装出无辜又善良的样子“Issy，what can I do for you？” 

Isak又羞又恼，咬牙切齿地扑上去跪坐在Chris身上，他一把扯过对方随意藏在西装上衣口袋里的领带，借着微光看清上面铺满了小鸭子的印花图案，翻了个大大的白眼，这么诡异的搭配亏他想得出！不过此刻这显然不是重点，质感顺滑的领带遮上那对随时漏电的双眸，Chris则一幅任他摆布的样子，性感的喉结随着轻笑声微微振动着，明明这场即将展开的性爱的主宰者应该是自己，Isak却觉得自己已经围绕着名叫Christoffer Schistad的轴心，颠覆一般地汹涌旋转开来。

“Christoffer，把衣服脱了”Isak骑在Chris的腰腹之上，一边探着薄唇，轻轻抿着Chris，学着他平时吻他的样子去舔着Chris的唇缝、牙齿，寻找着他的舌，一边发号施令，一旦触上便迫不及待地吮吸了起来。Chris没被领带遮住的眉毛高高地挑起，双手却顺从地慢慢褪去衣衫，也许是嫌他动作太慢，当Chris终于在Isak的注视下褪个精光的时候，Isak湿漉漉的小舌就沿着胸口一路往下，带着淡淡的酒精的气息划过一块块忿起的腹肌，最终沿着腹毛来到腹股沟，他感受着Chris的勃发就在唇边跳动，鼻间都是Chris的味道，没有腻人的香水味，而是带着些许汗水与性张力的，属于Chris本身的味道，Isak觉得自己就像一个瘾君子，用力地呼吸着，他发疯一般想要钻进这个男人的怀里，想要他把自己抱得再紧一点，然后狠狠地贯穿他，在他的体内锁死他。

Isak觉得浑身的血液里的细胞都在躁动，跳跃碰撞着往下腹涌去，虽然渴望地要死，他却笨拙地不知所措，他甚至还好端端地穿着那套深橄榄色的天鹅绒西装，就想撅着臀往Chris下身蹭。Chris显然是发现了他窜起的欲望，一手托住他的后臀，另一只手灵活地解开他的拉链，

“Take easy，babe. Easy, Issy……乖，我们让你先出来”

随着背后手臂越收越紧，那个被蒙着眼睛的男人不知怎么能一下找准他脸的位置，灵活的舌尖蜻蜓点水般地添上了他的鼻尖，然后换上渐渐的虎牙嗑一口，轻微的刺痛却随着鼻尖敏感的触觉直接传递到颅脑里的神经，Chris带着薄茧的手指环住他的脆弱，有意无意地刮弄到敏感的关口，随着身下强有力地顶弄，Isak只觉自己的心弦都被绷紧，随时可能濒临崩溃。

两人一起爆发出来到时候，质感高雅的暗色天鹅绒被染上妖冶的浊白，交缠的十指上沾着彼此已融在一起的体液，Chris缓慢地收紧，将Isak牢牢握住，然后往他的身后探去，克制着压迫对方的渴望，慢慢地安抚着，引导着，像是害怕自己的欲望将Isak吞噬了一样小心翼翼，同时不知不觉中又将主导权偷了回去。

Isak知道Chris在体谅他生涩的经验，事实上他并不害怕，或是说非常迫切地 想要这样将自己毁在对方的拥抱里，Chris的额头贴上他的，滚烫的触感让Isak分不清是谁的体温更高一点，男人格外沙哑的声音在他的耳膜上碾过

“Issy，给我好么？”

Isak下意识地点点头，下一刻，清脆的裂帛声打破静谧的空气，带着被压抑的渴望，填满每一寸亲密的缝隙……

 

Isak愣愣地坐在床沿，这会不仅是全身的肌肉罢工了，连大脑好像也没缓过气来。昨夜的Chris一开始还挺克制的，自己一妥协后就开始肆无忌惮起来，那股子火爆与用力他现在想起来还浑身发热。自己新买的天鹅绒西装蔫儿了似地躺在地上，他吃力地伸手捞过那件浅蓝色的衬衫，发现扣子几乎都崩了，这让他一会儿怎么出门？而且，重要的是，始作俑者又上哪儿去了？

Isak不得不起身从那件已经变成羽衣甘蓝的西装口袋里找到自己快没电的手机，拨出号码后不久，手机的震动声从另一侧的床头柜上传来，如此说来Chris并没有离开？

待Isak冲完澡洗漱完，踩着棉花糖般脚步回到房间的时候，Chris正背着他拆一个纸袋，听见声音便立刻回了头，看见他披着浴袍，笑得灿烂的男人给了他一记口哨声“快来试试衣服”，Isak又羞又恼，也没看清楚什么，抓过他手中的衣物就往fitting room走。

“你进来干什么？”  
“来帮你穿衣服”  
“不，我自己能穿，停下，住手，Chris……”

及地的试衣镜前，Chris正在为Isak整理下摆，奶白色的修身针织衫贴合在Isak的窄腰上，绵软的山羊绒质感与下身白色长裤的棉麻质地相互碰撞又相得益彰，Isak不得不佩服起Chris的眼光，而这位“造型师”正在认真地为他系皮带，指尖无意划过侧腰的时候，Isak不得不忍着呼吸，平复心脏砰砰直跳的冲击。

“好了”  
最后，Chris用一条墨蓝色的三角巾为他系了个漂亮的结，刚好掩住了脖颈间引人遐想的一串印记，Isak抬眼看向镜子，才发现领巾的墨蓝色与Chris此时穿的真丝衬衫是一个系列的，连镶边的图案都一模一样，镜子中和谐的身影立刻让他想到了“情侣装”这个让人脸红心跳的词语。Chris似乎很满意自己的搭配效果，他一手从Isak的后背绕到他的胸前缠住他的五指，另一只手拿起手机

“请教大摄影师Valtersen先生，什么样的角度才能把镜子里的自己照得更帅一点？”

“你很无聊”Isak被他孩子气的举动逗笑了，却还是握上他的手，摆弄了一下镜头的角度，按下了拍摄键。

Chris心满意足地把手机放好“我约了《V》杂志的主编吃饭，顺便向他介绍了你，走吧，一起去。”


	18. 18th shot

Isak终于开始制作自己的Profile了，在之前Chris引荐他给《V》的主编的时候，对方对于他没有Profile这件事表示震惊“我们打算邀请你成为我们杂志的Contributor，所以你要尽快把profile给我们做一个背书。”在对方助理接二连三地催促下，Isak觉得终是逃不过要交出一份作业。

“你已经停在这一页上半小时了”Chris从背后环住他，刚洗完的头发湿漉漉地蹭在他的颈间，带着他喜欢的无花果洗发水的香味。

“我真的不知道怎么写个人介绍”Isak的眉间已经折出了一个小山川，看着Chris扬起一个意味不明的笑容，甚至还轻笑出声，Isak更加不满了“你在偷偷嘲笑我吗？一定是的”他凑近那个正在点烟的男人，叼走他嘴角的烟含在自己嘴边。Chris却任由他作为，只是一把将Isak从位子上捞起抱到自己腿间，长臂穿过他的胸口环住，戴着尾戒的那只手在键盘上敲敲打打，另一只手拿出火机点燃了含在Isak嘴里的香烟。

“Stop，What’re you doing”Isak看着屏幕上那些华丽又自夸的辞藻，让他觉得肉麻极了“You’re boasting and it’s too much ”他哪有Chris写得那么出色

“It’s selling, Issy, you have to promote yourself”Chris躲过对方淘气似地向他吐来的烟圈，专注地把剩下的一行话敲完“而且我有一句我还没加进去呢”

“什么？”

“你知道么，现在圈子里都这样形容摄影师Isak——He’s fucking ridiculously good-looking”

“What？”Isak回头，一下便撞击Chris晶亮的眼眸里，那双蜜棕色的眼睛仿佛酝酿着汪洋大海，将Isak淹没，温热干燥的手掌抚上他的面颊，摘掉他嘴里根本没有抽几口的烟，带着薄茧的指腹点过他的眉骨、鼻梁、颧骨，在他的苹果肌上慢慢打着圈圈，Isak舒服地闭上眼睛，细碎的吻便像雨点一样轻柔地落下来，Chris还坏心眼地用舌尖挑逗他的眼帘和睫毛，舔舐的声音在静谧的空间里让人脸红心跳，Isak觉得自己的心尖儿上都泛起了涟漪，他下意识地伸手想要去撩Chris上衣的下摆……  
William的来电硬生生地掐断了一场即将在工作台边上演的情事。

“我的大摄影师，你能不能快点把护照信息告诉我，难道你想要自费机酒吗？”揶揄的声音从另一端传来“还是你又忘了？那我可真伤心，你就不能对我上心点吗……”

Isak这才想起，下个月的伦敦时装周，William代言的品牌邀请他作为全程Campaign的摄影师“Stop，我马上发给你，你可以停止BB了吗” 谁又会知道，T台上的冰山王子私下是个大话痨?

“所以你之后的schedule都满了？” Chris似乎在确认什么  
“嗯，下周有一个杂志拍摄，然后就准备去时装周了，对了，你呢，这次什么时候出发？”  
“我周末过后就去纽约了，先有几个拍摄，然后再是秀场吧”Chris把Isak揽到胸前“好像又要有阵子见不到了呢”

原本温润的空气瞬间透出一股隐隐的凉意，Isak似乎还嗅到了一些些的酸涩。

“别说这些不愉快的了，我的supermodel smoothie呢，Issy？我好饿……”虽然知道这是个拙劣的分散注意力的方法，但Isak还是只得往厨房去，哪有什么supermodel smoothie, 不过是把酸奶冰块香蕉和一把莓子扔进mixer里，最后在撒一勺高纯度的可可粉，但Chris总会想些奇奇怪怪的trick来逗他开心。

看到Isak听话地往厨房去，Chris立刻给Cengiz发了信息“纽约之行要换摄影师，Isak有别的安排了”

不到半分钟，对方的电话就打来了“Chris，你在开玩笑吗？现在不到四天的时间，你告诉我说Isak没时间？”  
“抱歉，我忘了提前问他，没想到他有工作计划了，赶快问一下编辑那边，有没有档期合适……”  
“Chris！这个时间点上又要我去做恶人”Cengiz打断他“你就不能让Isak推掉那个工作么，还有谁的case比你的重要！”  
“Cengiz，Isak不是我专用的摄影师，他有权选择自己的工作，而这次是我的失误，我们眼下应该去想办法解决，而不是强求Isak，这样是不专业的”  
“你迟早栽在他手上！”对方生气的摔了电话，Chris轻轻地叹了口气，迅速翻起通讯录，他必须和Cengiz一起想想办法

“发生什么事了？”Isak其实根本没有走远，他就在厨房的门口竖着耳朵，把Chris与Cengiz的对话听得清清楚楚，他的小脑瓜子开始飞速运转着寻找“如何pass掉William的拍摄”的理由的时候，Chris好像已经看穿了他的心思

“Isak，去吧，别担心，我没事的”  
“或许我可以先跟你去纽约，把那两组大片拍掉，然后再和William在伦敦碰头……”  
“不，那样你会累垮的，”Chris给了他一个安抚的吻“你放心，难道我还缺摄影师吗？”

周一的清晨，Isak醒来的时候发现枕边人已经不在了，房间的一角放着他的行李箱，走近一看，里面整齐地叠放好了他去伦敦的衣物，西服套装用带着衣架的防尘袋装好，衬衫叠得像展柜里一样一丝不苟，T恤整齐地卷起，内衣都单独放在分隔袋里，甚至还有一套真丝睡衣和一小盒的配饰。这几天他们一个忙着拍片，一个忙着准备纽约行的细节，尽管连打照面的机会都不多，但那个已经有他家备用钥匙的男人总是会在深夜拥着他入睡。

“他要是宠一个人，就真能把他宠到上天入地”  
想到William之前的一句话，Isak瞬间就笑了出来，但是眼眶却控制不住地湿润起来。


	19. 19th shot

Chris和William在“斗图”，发现这个事实的时候Isak连白眼都懒得翻了。

事情的起源可能是William在抵达伦敦的当天po了一张在头等舱内的大头照，打上了#photobyISAK 的tag，并“出于向摄影师家属报平安”的本意，@了Chris，后者没过多久就发出了一个短视频，镜头里环境十分嘈杂，Chris似乎有点兴奋，颧骨上顶着两朵诡异又可爱的红晕“热情”地“问候”了William。

然后就一发不可收拾了。作为William伦敦之行的指定摄影师，Isak尽心尽责地用镜头记录下了冰山王子每一天的生活点滴，而大冰山则拿着一堆花絮照，美其名曰“二次传播”“充分利用社交平台”等等，几乎每天都要发上几张，且每张都打上#photobyISAK，然后@Chris，作为回礼，Chris也会发布一些自己在纽约拍摄大片的花絮，@William的频率也蹭蹭地上升，William则毫不留情地评论他“身在NYC心在大雾都”

“其实他都是发给我转给你看的”William把手机递给Isak“要是你也有社交账号就好了”

要是我有账号那还不炸了，Isak第N次向William演示如何翻一个完美的白眼，并在心里补充，其实Chris每天都会视频电话他查岗，还会给他发一些“不可描述的让人脸红心跳的恍恍惚惚”的照片，这种可怕的控制欲让他甘之如饴。

“你们哪班航班回去？”  
“你会那么好关心我？”William不放过每一个调侃好友的机会“你今年不是不走伦敦的秀么？”  
“那并不妨碍我了解一下你们的行程啊”  
“你不会直接问ISSY吗？”William学着Chris肉麻的语调，差点被自己冻到  
“Oh I see……” William似乎听出来什么弦外之音“我大概知道你想干嘛了……”  
“Thanks Bro”

Isak坐在机舱内，William说还有点事儿要留在伦敦，让他单独先回去。午夜的希斯罗机场似乎还是有点繁忙，飞机的起降轰鸣声弄得他有点心烦，他太想念Chris了，那些照片视频根本不能缓解他的念想，反而让渴求变得愈发裸露。他干脆戴上眼罩，企图让自己沉入睡眠，但愿一觉醒来就能回到熟悉的地方。

隔壁的座位上有人坐了下来，从对方的动作幅度来判断，应该是个男人，Isak向里挪了挪，并不打算理会他。飞机开始慢慢地滑行、加速、腾空而起，等飞行趋于平缓的时候，Isak感觉到身边的男人掀起两人间的扶手，悄悄地靠近了他，他警惕地动力一下，继续暗暗往窗边缩，但是对方似乎不打算放过他，连大腿都靠过来了，滚烫的温度让Isak瞬间挺直了身子，他再也忍不住了，伸手就要去摘眼罩，手指却被对方一把握住，

“那么不警惕，让我怎么放心地下你，Babe”

WTF！半个小时前还在和自己通话的声音此刻就在耳边响起，Isak觉得心跳都骤停了。

“怎么，不想看见我吗？”见Isak愣在那里，Chris又凑近了一点，撸了撸他不服帖的小卷毛，Isak感觉自己整个人都要窝进他的怀里了，他推开毛手毛脚的男人，“我不认识你，先生，请你自重！”

小兔子炸毛了？如果Isak此时摘下眼罩，他就会看见Chris笑得有多可恶“好，你不摘眼罩也行，好好休息吧” 

Chris的让步让Isak感到疑惑，这家伙就这么放过他了？没过多久他便发现自己天真得可以，男人牵过他的手，当那饱满的唇吻上自己的手背，温热的舌尖滑过指尖时候，Isak克制不住一颤，他想要抽回自己的手，却被对方惩罚似地扣地更紧。舌粘膜上粗糙的质感带着湿润的口水划过自己掌心的时候，Isak觉得自己的脊梁骨都被电到一样地酥麻，Chris灵活的舌尖来到他无名指的指缝间，来回在指根与指尖间滑动，时不时描摹起戒指的轮廓，手指内侧娇嫩的肌肤怎能经得起舌尖颗粒的挑逗，Isak觉得自己口腔里的唾沫也加快地分泌起来。怎么可以有人吻他的手也吻得那么色情？Isak终于忍不住摘下眼罩，Chris咧到耳朵根的笑容就绽放在眼前，在微黯的机舱里， Chris的眼睛是如此地明亮。


	20. 20th shot

Chris最近有点心事，Isak能感觉得到。

自从时装周回来后，Chris开始了一个短暂的休假，而Isak则是忙个不停，特别是他的成为《V》杂志的Contributor，露出自己头像照后，约稿的邮件都快把他的邮箱塞爆了，甚至还有相机、手机等品牌要求来找他出镜谈商业合作。

“我们Isak也要出道了”当天把这些邮件给Chris看的时候，对方揶揄他“要不要考虑下自己的报价，或者干脆找个经纪人？”

“不要闹了，Isak除了作品之外的都是‘非卖品’”

“好的 Babe，我也不想让你太出名，如果你是我的exclusive就好了”Chris把Isak圈进怀里，下巴支在他的肩上，冷冷清清的有点反常，Isak敏锐地捕捉到了，抬起头直视他的眼睛，但Chris藏得太好了，眼神里面除了笑意什么都没有

“发生什么事了吗？”  
“没有，一切都好得不得了”像是要证明什么一样，Chris咧大了嘴角，“明天有什么安排吗？”  
“给《ES》拍一组片，但我估计能结束地挺早的……”  
“我可以看做这是一个约会的邀请吗？”Chris突然凑近他，高耸的鼻尖抵上他的，让Isak没来由地一阵脸红，该死的，他在心里对自己狠狠翻了记白眼，为什么这个男人总能轻易掌控他的心跳？

清晨的时候Chris吻醒了Isak“Babe，我去健身房，你也别赖床了，今天还有拍摄不是吗？”

素来比自己还喜欢粘床的人此时已经拎起背包出门了，Isak不由地担心起来，他光着脚跑到窗边拉开窗帘，本想看看Chris的背影，却发现他并没有走远，只是立在街边，背对着Isak的他此时低着头，清晨的阳光下，他一动不动的影子显得格外落寞。

赶去片场的路上Isak忍不住给William打电话，要是不解开这个疑问可能今天一天他都无法集中精神工作。

“你知道Chris这次没有去伦敦时装周走秀，对吧？” William在电话那头犹豫了一会，似乎在考虑该不该说出来

“William，Please……” Isak抓住电话的手心里都开始流冷汗“拜托你告诉我”

“一个和Chris合作了很多年的英国品牌前阵子和他说下季开始不再续约，你要知道，这个牌子是Chris出道时就一直合作至今的，但是这次……”William停顿了一下，“虽然在时尚圈这是再正常不过的事情，但是，你能想象那种感觉吗？就像是被你信任的人在背后扎了一刀”

Isak感觉William嘴里的那把刀子正穿透电话扎进了他的心里，割离了他所有的思考能力

“所以他一气之下干脆拒接了这次所有伦敦的走秀，虽然这是很意气用事，但是你要知道，Chris其实是个很重情的人……”

当天的拍摄Isak很不走心，但是凭借着积累下来的片场经验，他还是稳稳当当地掌控着拍摄的进度和节奏，他很矛盾，一方面他盼望着拍摄赶快结束，让他能快点见到Chris，一方面他又不想让今天的工作收尾，因为他还没想好要如何面对Chris的笑容。

终于熬到收工的时候，带着笑的男人果然已经在片场门外等他，他牵过Isak的手坐进一辆黑色奔驰的副驾驶，车头立起的车标显示出这个车款已经有些年头了。Chris驾着车带Isak来到市郊的海滨，他们并肩靠着前车盖，看着西下的夕阳把天际染成一片炙烧的绚烂。Isak看着Chris的侧脸，他的目光看起来是那么平静，让他不得不把那些想了一下午的措辞暂时咽回肚子里。

“这部车买了近十个年头了” Chris突然开口，轻柔的语调就像在和Isak分享自己过往的故事“是我第一次签下一个一线大牌的时候，拍了第一个Campaign时买的，我一直没有换掉它，一方面是因为不怎么需要自己开车，另一方面，可能是出于一种情结吧”

Chris转过头来，映着最后一抹晚霞的眼里闪烁着一些与平日里不同的情愫“你都知道了对么，小傻瓜”他眯起眼轻轻地捏了捏Isak颧骨上的皮肤“从刚刚起就一副欲言又止的样子，笑的比哭还难看” Chris 细碎的吻落在Isak的鬓角，接着他的脸颊，他的耳边都是对方的碎吻，仿佛压抑着什么，无法释放。

“我记得一个超模的前辈说过， in the fashion world, today you’re in and the next day, you’re out. 所以Isak，我早就学会了面对这些，没有竞争与起伏，还有什么刺激与成功的喜悦而言？别为我伤心，Babe”

“Chris……Chris……”Isak颤抖地重复着此刻他唯一能发出来的音节，双臂紧紧挽住那个宽阔又坚实的胸膛，他感觉自己的心脏快要承受不住Chris那该死的温柔与体贴，明明该是他来安慰Chris，现在反倒是自己变成了被救赎的灵魂。

天空暗下来的时候，厚厚的云层也带着雨水压抑下来，雨珠落在引擎盖上，很快被发动机的余温收干，他们抵着前车盖拥吻起来，不知是谁的眼泪先沾湿了在他们紧贴在一起的面颊，就像在荒野中残存求生的人，疯狂而又迫切地啃噬、掠夺对方干涸唇齿间仅剩的血液。


	21. 21st shot

接到《V》刊主编Julie打来电话的时候，Isak正挣扎着从Chris巨大的行李箱中逃脱出来，始作俑者正坐在箱子前，伸着大长腿，用紧实的腿部肌肉与灵活的膝盖骨把他锁死在行李箱的方寸空间内，

“放开我，Chris，好好做你的packing”  
“我在packing啊”超模摆出一副认真严肃的脸，闪着狡黠的眸子出卖了完美的演技  
“难道我也要被托运吗？”Isak觉得自己开始怀念那个主宰T台锋芒的超模Chris，而不是眼前这个耍着无赖的大恶魔

“不，Babe，你是随身行李”

See？只要一句话，自己总被他撩得毫无招架力。

“Isak，下周你有档期吗？我有一个拍摄想邀请你来掌镜” 全球顶尖的时尚杂志主编竟然亲自打电话跟他约拍摄？Isak一时激动到无法措辞，但他很快调整回来思绪，并推开了环在自己腰间那双不老实的手“请问，我能大致了解一下拍摄的内容吗？”

“当然可以亲爱的，拍摄的对象是我的儿子Alexandre，这是他初次参与时尚拍摄，我考量了一下所有的摄影师，觉得你的摄影风格和这次的拍摄很符合，而且你们年纪相当，他应该不会那么有压力，加上之前Christoffer向我极力推荐过你，所以你能考虑下吗？”

Isak看了一眼正在收拾行李的人“我想，我需要核实一下档期再回复，可以吗？” 自从上次Chris纽约时装周因为没有跟他排档期而造成不小的麻烦后，他总是有意无意地把Chris的行程放在心上，况且他也不确定失去代言的事情对他带来的伤害是否还在，他想多些时间陪伴在他身边。

“Alexandre？ 他可是天之骄子，我实在想不出你拒绝他的理由”  
“可是……” Chris要去拍一个新的商业Campaign，顺便去参加几个casting，Isak原本计划着去探班，现在看来计划又要泡汤了，内心不由得对接手这个case有些抗拒。

“拍摄的内容定了吗？” 

“好像是Alexandre的出道作，具体的也没说得很清楚”

Isak感觉Chris的表情在某个瞬间停滞了一下，但男人很快把他拥进怀里，侧过脸吻着他，他的手压在Isak的耳边，强悍而用力，仿佛整个世界缩小到只剩下这个狭窄的怀抱。“一定要好好表现Babe，我永远会支持你的。” Chris的声音近在耳边, 温暖而湿润, Isak辗转反侧的思绪也跟着柔软沉淀了下去。

Chris出发前的一个晚上，Isak听见他似乎和Cengiz在争吵着什么，隔着阳台的玻璃门，Isak看见Chris脸上凝重的表情和眉骨处贲起的青筋，他不自觉地在原地踱步、转身，视线对上Isak的时候会立即挪开，Isak的心也跟着一节一节收紧，直到不知过了多久以后，Chris走了进来，身上带着一阵户外的冷意，却也散发出一股愤懑的灼热，Isak快步走过去，抚上那还在明显起伏的胸膛“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是一点琐事” Chris的安慰显然没有解除Isak心中的担忧，他凑近，锁紧的眉头还没来得及挑起就被对方轻轻地抚平，“真的，我们经常这样为工作的事争论，吵过就没事了” 他眼中的Chris眉眼深处开始浮现出一丝挑逗，而且越来越明显，“比起这个，今天可是我们近期内共度的最后一晚了，Babe”Chris的舌尖一勾，Isak便下意识伸出舌头与对方相触，主动去索取对方的唇，还没来得及吮吸，就被对方勾走了主动权，心甘情愿地又迫不及待地落入名叫Chris的陷阱。

在PPM（Pre-Product Meetting）的时候，Isak才知道这次为杂志拍摄的大片会作为奢侈品牌BBR新季代言人的形象照，同时，也见到了合作的主角，被称为人生赢家、星二代的音乐才子、钢琴家Alexandre，这个和自己同龄的男人有着一头浅金色的长发，眼窝很深，鼻梁高挺而俊美，瞳孔是剔透的银灰色，眉骨的曲线也相当优雅，带着一点点的阴柔。

“你好，我是Alexandre，拍摄方面我真的一窍不通，还得请你多多谅解”对方主动伸手的问候让Isak有点吃惊，他以为这种天之骄子多少会有点傲气，伸向自己的那双手真是漂亮得让人嫉妒，苍白、纤细、笔直，关节处没有明显的细纹，连指甲盖都规规整整，透着健康的光泽，就像一件艺术品一般，这种出类拔萃的外貌与气质，也难怪顶尖的时尚品牌会选择毫无模特经验的他来代言了。

“所以这次你等于是在为BBR拍新代言人的Campaign了？”日思夜想的声音通过听筒传来的时候，Isak感觉自己空虚不安的心一下子被填得满满的。

“嗯……对了，我记得你也是BBR的代言？会不会……”满满的担忧从Isak的胸口蹦出来，他白天就一直在犹豫了，会不会自己最不想看到的情况发生了

“Babe，BBR有那么多品牌线，都有不同的代言人，所以不要胡思乱想，Alexandre并不是那个抢走我饭碗的人” 亲口听到Chris的答案，Isak才放下了忐忑了一天的心，他甚至想过，如果真的是Alexandre接替了Chris，他会推掉这个拍摄。

“嗯，品牌说想要突破一下与以往不同的感觉，所以这次没有用超模，而是尝试用一些年轻的音乐家和艺术家，但是我有点担心，一方面他没有任何的拍摄经验，另一方面他的家境如此瞩目，今天连品牌的高层都对他千依百顺……”

“别担心Issy，自信一点，在音乐家面前，作为摄影师的你才是那个掌控全场的指挥者”Chris在电话那头的鼓励比任何酒精和尼古丁都管用，Isak的紧张自卑似乎都找到了躲藏的堡垒。他顺手抓过Chris的枕头抱在怀里，熟悉的气味让他浑身都开始懒洋洋起来。

“实在遇到僵局的话，就休息一下，陪他聊聊天”  
“就像我们第一次拍摄那样？”  
“对，就像那样”  
随着耳边男人的轻笑，Isak眼前立刻浮现起初见Chris那次，对方用一杯已经凉掉的咖啡，把自己的脆弱而敏感的心里里外外暖了个遍。

 

“Christoffer Schistad，你以为自虐很帅么，啊？”当Chris挂了电话开始收拾简单的行李的时候，Cengiz再也忍不住地冲了过来，“凭什么不让我告诉他？！”

“他是知道我丢了代言，但并不知道具体的品牌名”Chris继续收拾衣服“这对他不公平，Cengiz，能为BBR拍摄Campaign是多少人梦寐以求的机会”

“那他就能不顾你的感受吗？他能获得julie的赏识还不是因为你的推荐？”

“他不知情，我再说一遍，Cengiz，你冷静一点，你觉得Julie是一个只会卖人情而不顾拍摄质量的人吗？失去一个代言对我来说并不是职业生涯里过不去的坎，而Isak……”

“够了Chris！你不能再陷得更深了，你会后悔的！” 说完，Cengiz头也不回地甩上了房门。


	22. 22nd shot

拍摄BBR的摄影棚居然就是自己初次遇见Chris的那个，看着熟悉的场景，Isak的心里多了一份莫名的安心，当然，如果能让他不要时不时因睹物思人而走神的话就更好了。

拍摄的过程果然如自己预料的那样，Alexandre虽然相貌出众，但是在肢体的表现里和镜头感方面都差强人意，直到过了中午，还是一张成片都没有完成。这多少让Isak有点泄气，也让他突然意识到，由于之前拍摄的都是专业的模特，甚至是超模，他们丰富且专业的拍摄经验无疑降低了拍摄的难度，而一个出色的摄影师，要掌握的不仅是精湛的拍摄技巧，更重要的是临场的判断、把控以及应对能力，而在这些方面，他还远远不够。

“抱歉，都是因为我的表现太差，给你造成麻烦了”Isak没想到Alexandre会主动过来和他道歉“别看我是个星二代，私底下却宅得很，从不去派对，连酒精都很少沾……”

“没关系，其实你不用道歉，作为第一次上镜来说，你的表现已经很不错了”Isak不知道该怎么应对对方的坦率，只能先说点冠冕堂皇场面话来缓解气氛“要知道我第一次拍摄的时候，紧张得忘记装储存卡了呢……”

“其实我很欣赏摄影师这个职业，”Alexandre和他席地而坐，“他们不像画家，通过取景、草稿、线稿、上色等过程去创造一幅画作，摄影师仅用一瞬就能定格摄人心魄的美，而之前所有的过程，都在眼睛、脑海甚至心里完成，实在是太棒了！”  
对方对摄影的兴趣与突如其来的恭维让Isak有些窘迫，“那你有欣赏的摄影师吗？”

“Peter Lindbergh”

“光影诗人Peter Lindbergh？” 自己最欣赏的名字被提起，Isak一下子来了兴趣

“你也很喜欢他么？他的黑白相片实在是太棒了！”Alexandre的眼眸一亮，表情也随着生动起来“我最喜欢他为Stern拍摄的那组14页的时装大片，简直就像带着魔力一般让人着迷！”

“我喜欢他照片里的那种真实，他的作品就像当代生活的一面镜子，模特在他面前总是那么坦然和真实，这是一种令人惊讶的真实，因为时装摄影也可以如此没有人工与虚饰的成份。”Isak也开始侃侃而谈，突然他灵光一闪

“嘿，不如这样，我觉得我们这次的拍摄不如尝试用一下黑白的色调，借用光影掩盖一下你脸的局部，也许是眼睛，或许是侧面，这样是否可以让你更加轻松自在一点？而且我觉得你也不必刻意去模仿那些超模不可一世的气场，你可以显得柔和、自然、甚至是生涩也都可以，因为那才是初次亮相的Alexandre的本色，不是吗？”

Isak的提议很快收到了品牌高层以及Julie本人的认可，他尝试的黑白风格不仅是品牌历年来首次运用黑白主视觉，在通透的光影下，Alexandre高冷、年轻、生涩的艺术气质被刻画地真实又富有诗意。

结束的时候现场响起了赞许的掌声，Alexandre过来给了他一个亲密的拥抱，甚至附加了一个贴面吻，拍摄收工照的时候，他被拥在正中央，Alexandre紧紧地搂着他。

看见大家笑作一团的温馨场面，他脑海里反复播放的，却是第一次在这里收工时候的画面，Chris在洗手间里逮住了当时自卑又胆小的自己，只用一个最老套又直接勾搭的方式，便掳获了他的心，该死的，为什么每个画面都有Chris的影子？也许是十几个小时没有听到对方的声音思念又在作祟了，Isak的嘴角却忍不住地扬起一个又一个无奈的小括弧。

大家还在磨叽地寒暄时，Isak的视线无意扫过门口，却刹那凝住一瞬不瞬，那个应该在南美洲的人懒懒地倚在门边，只露出半个身子，隔着远远的距离，Isak还是一眼就能锁定那双漏电的眼睛，视线相交的那一刻，心脏里像是有一颗微型炸弹爆裂开来，震得他呼吸都停滞了。

“你怎么来了……你，你站在这看了多久了？”心心念念的人就站在眼前，穿着他熟悉的那件水蓝色长袖T，肩上随意地搭着双肩包，Isak觉得自己的眼眶又不听话地热了。

“看了很久”Chris浅浅地笑着，指腹摩挲着Isak的脸颊“不多不少刚刚看到有个不识相的贵公子侵占了我的私有物” Isak看着男人弯弯的眼睛，温暖的，自豪的，像是有什么即将融化在那一湾蜜棕色里，“当然，我也看到，我的Isak越来越耀眼了。”

“我……”Isak还没来得及说什么，片场里已经传来叫喊他的声音，他不得不迅速地在Chris的唇上嘬了一口“等我一下，应该快结束了” 便往回跑。

BBR的市场总监与公关经理以及Julie都热情地邀请他共进晚餐，任凭Isak如何推脱都不肯放他走  
“我……我真的约了人，他已经到了”  
“那就叫上你的朋友一起，我们并不介意啊”  
“不……这次真的不行，很抱歉，我……” Isak急的语无伦次起来，即使Chris说了Alexandre和他没有直接关系，但让他们碰面总是不好的  
“那就算了吧，不要为难Isak” Alexandre适时地过来替他解围 “下次我们再约吃饭，好么？”

见贵公子都开口替Isak求情，一群人也就作罢了“那一起出门总行吧？”  
“你们……你们先走吧？我……我还没收拾完”  
“怎么了，不是说你朋友到了吗？” Julie走过来拉过他的手臂，甚至还想替他提起工作背包“快走吧，别让他久等了”

当Isak跟着一群有说有笑的人走到门外时，Chris转过来的脸上瞬时没有了笑意，而BBR的两位高层也停下了对话，周围的空气瞬间被压缩成一个静止的状态，Isak还没反应过来，下一秒，不知何时已经在场的Cengiz便冲过来，一把抓起他的手臂往片场后面的洗手间走去。

Isak被狠狠地摔在隔间的门板上，强烈的撞击让他的脑中一片空白，他挣扎地想要去推开，Cengiz愤怒的拳头已经砸了过来，颧骨上的钝痛伴随着瞬时的失焦，鼻间不断涌出温热猩红，Isak尝试着保持平衡，却被Cengiz接二连三震怒的嘶吼击得节节败退：

“你TM疯了么？你知不知道就是Alexandre就是踢了Chris的代言？！”  
“你知不知道上次纽约时装周你没空给他带来多大的麻烦？！”  
“你以为他惯着你，你就可以肆无忌惮了？！”  
“你知不知道他为了回来见你一面已经多少小时没有合眼了？！”  
“你知不知道今天出现在这个片场对他来说有多么伤心和尴尬？！”  
“我还敢肯定，你TM一定不知道今天是Christoffer的生日，他当天来回打飞的难道就是来自虐的么，啊？！”  
“你说话啊！！”  
“你觉得你有多了解这个圈子的复杂性？你根本不是个合格的时尚摄影师！”

 

Isak失去了思考的能力，他的脑门里叫嚣着嗡嗡直响，他握紧自己的拳头，指甲深深嵌入掌心，强压着想要自己的心率放缓，但是他发现自己做不到。

“你觉得你有多了解这个圈子的复杂性？你根本不是个合格的时尚摄影师！”Cengiz的话不停地在耳边回荡，一字一句扎进他的太阳穴一般，他的脑容量快要负荷不了……

心脏被一只无形的手狠狠捏住，血液像是要从心脏里炸裂出来，他下意识地想要逃脱，Cengiz的拳头眼看着又要落下，Chris突然闯了进来，不但接住了Cengiz的拳头，还直接将对方的胳膊拧到了背后，狠狠压在了门板上。“够了，Cengiz！”

待Cengiz情绪也平复下来后，Chris拍着他的肩把他送到门口“拜托你和Julie她们打个招呼，我和Isak单独谈一下，我们机场见”


	23. 23th shot

Isak滑落到地上，刺眼的鲜血顺着他的鼻梁蜿蜒而下，滴落在白色的瓷砖上，如果说失去一个重要的代言是扎在Chris心尖上的一道伤痕，那自己岂不是那个在未愈的伤口上补上一刀的刽子手？ 他恨不得当场消失，但周围的一切仿佛都被浸泡在了一片冰冷之中，四下蔓延的痛楚将他禁锢，逃无可逃。

Chris走过来抱住他的时候，他瑟缩地往后躲，直到撞上墙面，他不知道自己为何会突然抵触起来，“求你，不要……”也许是突然摆在面前的真相带给他太多震惊，也许是那股不断翻涌的内疚，更多的是害怕，不是害怕Chris会责怪他迁怒他，而是害怕Chris继续对他温柔与迁就。

他试图推开Chris温柔的桎梏，眼睛酸得睁不开来，认识Chris以前那种伴随了他多年的无力感和失控感再度来袭，他只想离Chris远远的。

Chris显然不给他抵触的机会，一把扛起Isak架在肩上，狠狠地收紧手臂箍住不听话的人，Isak甚至能感觉到滚烫的手臂肌肉上青筋跳动的节奏，他一口咬上Chris的脖子，用力地吮吸，唇齿间尝到咸腥的味道，他不知道这是自己尚未干涸的血液，还是从Chris心脏里泵上来的新鲜血液，直到Chris把他抱上车，车子一路行驶到熟悉的街区，一路上他们都没有开口，他的脸始终埋在Chris的颈间，在他的耳边留下从急促颤抖到残喘无力的呼吸声……

回到家后Chris把他抱进浴室，温热地水淋到赤裸的两人身上， Chris的手指抚上他肿痛的鼻梁，蒸腾的热气却没有模糊Isak的视线，他对面的那双眼睛里丝毫看不出情欲，唯有小心翼翼的温柔，所有Isak所熟悉的强势的、张狂的、邪魅的、性感的甚至粗暴的Chris此刻都无处可寻，只剩下自己自己的渴望随指尖划过之处喷涌而出。

Isak吻了上去，他的舌尖缠绕上Chris，湿润的吻低沉而悠长，让两人间清冷的互动忽然沸腾燃烧起来，迅速勃发的欲望直白地陈述着彼此的渴望。湿滑的地面让Isak整个人向后栽倒，Chris及时撑住了Isak的后腰，另一只手稳稳地搂住他的头。他抱的很紧，紧到仿佛要勒死他那般用力，腰腹上传来的疼痛感却让Isak莫名地安心。Chris的吻吮吸封缄着Isak的呼吸心跳，Isak不顾一切地回应起他，而Chris蓬勃的疯狂几乎要压着Isak将他碾碎。

当Isak摔倒在床上的时候，Chris迫不及待地压了上来。破碎而毫无理性的吻蜿蜒而下，舌尖舔过之后便是力道极大的吮吸，Chris对他的占有欲再次颠覆了Isak的想象，所有他以为只有在影片中出现的不切实际的画面此时正在被复刻，Chris用尽了各种角度去占有他，每次当Isak以为已经达到极限的时候，男人又会迸发出新一轮的索取，疼痛与快感淹没在Chris一次又一次翻天覆地的疯狂占有中。空荡的房间里只剩下肉体剧烈碰撞的啪啪声，做到最后，Isak几乎连说话的力气都没有了，只能完全任由着Chris在自己的体内进出。

Isak一直都醒着，不是因为身体上的疼痛，而是心理的煎熬，在刚结束的激烈情事中，每每他想开口跟Chris道歉，对方总能在他出声之前用灭顶的吻将一切吞噬。此刻他感觉到Chris慢慢醒过来，正准备坐起身

“别开灯……” 他知道Chris要去机场了，他必须把在脑海里这几小时飞速酝酿的那些话说出来“听……听我说完” Chris僵直了身体，翻身坐到床边，背对着他，仿佛已经感应到什么似地默不作声，空气都仿佛凝固了一般，Isak则曲起双腿，已经习惯了黑夜环境的双眼甚至能看清Chris颈侧的牙印和背上的抓痕，他闭上眼睛双臂环抱住自己，仿佛这样才能借到一丝勇气：

“我知道你是一个不愿意轻易给承诺的人”Isak似乎犹豫了好一会措辞，才找到了话题的开头“以前我很不认可，或是不能接受这样的做法，但现在看来，是我太过天真，在这个圈子里，认真……也许只会是负担吧，尤其是对于我这样性格的人”

“我终于能体会William之前对我说的，往往与自己喜欢的人工作会比与陌生人更累，我想那是心累吧，越是在意，越是纠结，越是笨拙，越是逃不开心里的负担”

Isak缓缓起身，走到Chris的背后，轻轻地环住男人的肩，却发现对方和他一样，颤抖地厉害。

“如果没有遇见你，也许我早已经放弃了摄影，是你把我带进了这个世界，我对时尚摄影的热情全部都只因为你，如今的时尚摄影师Isak Valtersen 是你一手打造出来的，但说实话，我不确定，自己是否真的想成为那样的人，Cengiz说得对，我根本不是一个合格的时尚摄影师。我对时尚缺乏敏感度，对圈子里的人际模式更是适应不了，如果勉强下去，或是依赖Christoffer Schistad下去，今天事情一定会不断地重演……”

说到这里，Isak的声音已经完全哽咽了，他就像是一个犯了错的孩子，终于失去了所有的信心，没有再做无谓地挣扎，慢慢地垂下头，任由着泪水一滴一滴砸在Chris的手臂上。

“我想，我需要去寻找新的方向，在没有你庇护的地方”

Isak环住Chris的左手指抚上自己右手无名指上的尾戒，一下一下地摩挲着，旋转着“William曾经告诉过我，如果Christoffer Schistad愿意为一个人做出改变，那便是动了真情。可我不愿意你为我作出任何改变与退让，Chris is Chris，而Isak还需要经历更多的成长”

尾戒从Isak的无名指末端慢慢滑出，落回Chris的小指根上，带着另一个人温度的戒指回到了主人的指间，却显得格外突兀。Chris看着Isak安静的脸，心里像是突然之间被捅开了一个大窟窿，温热的血液在汩汩地流动。

“我们之间一直都没有说出口的那个字，就让它停留在那里吧”

Chris走到门口的时候，不知是谁先凑近，他们像世界末日一般疯狂地占有彼此的唇齿，从细碎的浅尝即止到难以克制的啃噬，他们的亲吻不像是占有与掠夺，也不是征服或厮杀，更像是一场奋不顾身的撕心裂肺地融合，Isak不断告诉自己，眼角滑落的泪不是因为疼痛，只是他们都太过用力了……

We'll be in the dirt designing stars

And darlin' you know

Nowhere else in the world

You make me feel so beautiful


	24. 24th shot

“Christoffer Schistad”

当自己的名字在时隔六年后从那双薄唇中吐出，缓慢得就似被刻意拉长的音节，就像一段扣人心弦的旋律，撩动着Chris的神经。

巨大的荧幕上闪现着“年度新锐男演员”的字幕，颁奖典礼现场所有人的视线都汇聚到Chris的身上，但他所有的感官，都被那短短的几个音节碾压了，屏幕上播放着他的作品节选，但他的脑海里，一幕幕全是自己与Isak过往的片段：

“Settle down”这个词从来都不在Christoffer的词典之中，在感情中，他从来都不是让情人拥有安全感的自律者，他是一个疯狂的享受者，总想追求更新鲜的刺激感。在遇见Isak之前如此，与他交往的时候亦是如此，但不知为什么，自从Isak走出他的世界开始，这个词却无数次地浮现在他的脑海里，像一根隐形的刺，时不时地在心尖划过。

他享受征服的快感和主宰一切的满足感，所以在第一次遇见Isak的时候，游戏者明锐的嗅觉便感应到这个猎物，他的作品是如此富有想法，但他的心思却如此简单易懂，那双绿琉璃般的眼睛是如此剔透，让他一眼就看到藏也藏不住的爱恋，所以他不顾Cengiz的反对，玩起自己最擅长的暧昧游戏。

好友William曾经说过，每个能够留在他身边的情人都是自虐者，Jerome是，Cengiz也是，他从来不主动承诺什么，他不是没有看见他们眼底的忧虑与伤感，只是选择视而不见，他在open relationship里面游刃有余，全然不顾另一半的感受，却没想到Cengiz的一句话让他竟无力反驳“你对Isak的独占欲早就说明了你的心意，只是你不愿面对而已”

是的，Christoffer不会轻易承诺，也不会主动干涉情人，所以他总能做到自认为的“好聚好散”，却不想一段“无始无终”的感情让他惦念至今。

那个在T台上叱咤风云的Chris其实也是个懦夫，看过了太多时尚圈扑朔迷离错综复杂的情感纠葛，明白在这个社会这个圈子里，任何感情与信任在利益与诱惑的面前都显得如此脆弱，他从不相信所谓的真爱与真心，所以他在Isak面前从不掩藏自己与别人的暧昧关系，却不准Isak将注意力分散到别人身上，好像只有用强烈的占有欲与掌控力，才能掩盖自己已经悄悄动心的事实，他不愿意受到伤害，所以他选择伤害Isak，他就是个怕寂寞的自私鬼。

和Isak分开后Chris回到自己公寓，他甚至开始对房间里的一切感到陌生，他有多久没有回来这里了？他开始整理前任情人们留下的东西，以前他从不会处理这些，任由他们将他公寓的每个角落添加属于各自的“印记”，不是他自恋，也不是他有多念旧，他只是懒得去改变，也不想面对清理干净后空荡荡的屋子。当屋子恢复清冷的样子的时候，他才发现，那个他最想要留下点什么纪念的人，却什么也没有留给他，就连那唯一见证了一切的戒指，也好好地扣在自己的末指上。

看着Isak的约稿越来越多，看着他的相片登上各大时尚大刊，看着他逐渐成为大家视线的焦点，看着他将镜头对准一个有一个新锐的超模，Chris开始不安，甚至嫉妒，他把Isak带入这个五光十色的圈子，就像是亲自哺育的雏鸟，总有一天会展翅远走高飞，Chris不得不承认，总有一天，他会不得不放手让Isak自己去闯荡。

所以当那一天来临的时候，他没有去挽回，尽管那天还是他的生日，当Isak哽咽地说出那些凌迟着彼此心灵的话语的时候，他选择了默不作声，不是不想反驳，而是，Isak说的都是事实。如果只让Isak做他的专属摄影师会局限了他的发展前途，但若不是如此，那只会把Isak扔进那个五光十色的复杂圈子，生性天真而内向的Isak一定会深陷各种利益关系中纠缠不止，即便他渐渐熟悉圈内的游戏规则，错开的工作档期，不同的合作对象，敏感的利益关系，只会让他们越走越远，伤害越积越深……

现在，望着台上那个遥遥站立的身影，今晚的颁奖嘉宾——著名摄影师Isak Valtersen，Chris笑了，带着赞许与骄傲。

当年Isak在时尚摄影圈的突然蹿红和毅然退出引起了不小的波澜，当他再回到人们视线里的时候，已经是全球最著名的生活文化类杂志的专属摄影师，在他的镜头下，从好莱坞影视明星、政界风云人物、体坛巨星到华尔街名人，再到各国皇室成员的故事都被刻画地丰富而真实，有人说他是“拍过最多名人的最年轻的摄影师”，甚至有人为他造了一个词——“Photory teller”。

Chris起身走上舞台，这些年不仅Isak在事业上如日中天，他也逐渐找到了新的方向。他没有像其他获奖者一样，把时间和镜头浪费在迈向舞台的几十米距离内与过道上的人拥抱击掌，再强烈的闪关灯都无法干扰他的视线，他的目光紧紧地锁死台上的那个人，他好像和六年前没有变化，却又好像完全变了一个人似地，强烈的心跳声就像要把Chris的耳膜都震破。

主持人把Chris引到Isak身边，他们之间隔着一尺的距离，谁都没有向前再近一步，Chris的视线直白地撞击着Isak的双眸，像是要透过那片绿色的水晶直穿到脑门里，Isak想要挪开自己的视线，可仿佛那双眼睛的视线所及之处都是Chris的领域，无论如何逃避，他都身在其中无法抽身。

“Isak，Isak，颁奖，奖杯……”主持人在一边适时的提醒打断了两人之间的暗涌，

“恭喜你” Isak的声音轻轻地颤抖着，分辨不出是因为紧张还是激动，他慌乱地把奖杯往Chris的怀里塞，手指相触的时候，彼此都感觉到强烈的电流窜入早已沸腾的全身血液，Chris没有主动接过奖杯，Isak不得不靠近他，一步，再一步，Isak小心翼翼地走入Chris眼底的国度里，大荧幕上，镜头推进Chris的脸部特写，那双被成为“不能对视超过1秒”的双眼此刻流转着盈盈的金光，笑意越来越明显。

奖杯终于被Chris接过，他顺势揽过Isak的肩膀，对方也及时地给了他一个用力的回抱，他们很快放开，甚至没有贴面吻，但颈间余韵犹存的鼻息灼伤了他们，彼此都知道，这刹那的温存，远远不够。

Chris很快说完了他的获奖感言，事实上他根本不记得自己说了什么，那对他来说根本不重要，“我们能玩Q&A了吗？”Chris问主持人，为了活跃气氛，颁奖典礼上有个余兴节目，每位获奖者之间可以从主持人手里抽出一个“精心设计的让人脸红心跳”的问题，来问颁奖嘉宾，而后者必须诚实回答。

看到问题的时候，Chris觉得这简直比手中的奖杯更让他兴奋，他的目光在小卡片上反复流连，仿佛在回味什么，然后突然对上Isak，轻轻挑起的眉梢，眼里闪烁着狭促

“Are—— you—— virgin?”

现场即刻一片沸腾，要知道这位大名鼎鼎的摄影师私下低调得很，私生活更是被保护得滴水不漏，这个问题无疑引爆了所有人的好奇心，伴随着起哄声与口哨声，镜头定焦在Isak脸上，此刻他正低着头，十指捂住双眼，满脸的红晕，嘴角满是掩不住的小括弧

Isak缓缓抬起了头，墨绿色的瞳颤了颤，渐渐放大，粉色的舌尖不自知地舔了舔姣好的薄唇，他仰了仰下巴，让镜头收入他挺翘的鼻尖，像个高贵的小王子。

“Almost” 他给了镜头一个wink，成功地让喧哗声达到了可以掀翻屋顶的分贝。

转场的灯光暗下来的时候，还沉浸在八卦氛围内的现场人士谁也没发现“年度新锐男演员”和“Photory teller”的身影消失了，以及，他们还缺席了之后的晚宴以及after-party，是的，他们共同缺席了。


	25. 25th shot

——Christoffer Schistad

当Isak站在舞台中央，看着手中卡片上那个熟悉的名字的瞬间，瞳孔仿佛要炸裂开一般。为什么没有人跟他剧透，他需要颁奖的对象是那个时隔六年没有联络过的连“爱”字都没有说出口的“前男友”？——如果能称得上是前男友的话，他在心里小小地补充，他真想宰了William，他一定知情却不告诉他。

哦，顺带一提，William在几年前不当模特后就成了他的制片兼经纪人。他出色的社交能力与广泛的人际关系让Isak能专注在摄影之上，这让Isak非常满意，如果他能不“无意”地跟他update昔日超模的近况的话也许会更好。

“想什么那么出神？”Chris从背后揽住他的肩，把他死死地锁在结实的胸膛里“之前我听William说你pass掉了我的封面拍摄，为什么？”

果然，William这个叛徒，哦不，他是双向间谍！Isak在Chris看不到的角度翻了个白眼，嘴里却不饶人“凭什么要接？你是谁呀？”

Chris轻轻地“woow”了一声，湿热的舌沿着Isak的耳骨描摹打转，舌尖在耳垂后的凹陷处使坏地顶了又顶，怀里的人忍不住呜咽出来，膝盖都开始微微发颤，他把Isak转过来，额头轻轻抵上，淡淡的啫喱水味窜入鼻息，“我来自我介绍一下，我是Christoffer Schistad，演员。”

“我对四年间只有两部作品的演员不了解，也没什么兴趣” Isak嘴硬地反驳，全不知自己的话语间早已透露出对对方的关注

“可我对你的了解可不少，the awesome photory teller——Isak Valtersen” 

“哦？你说说看有多了解”

“我知道……”Chris的手抚上Isak的面颊，细细摩挲，动作轻柔而缓慢，Isak觉得他指尖所到之处都像点燃了一簇火焰，刺激着他难掩的渴望“Isak Valtersen笑起来右边的嘴角有一道括弧，而左边是两道半，他更习惯挑起左边的眉毛，却只会用右侧的眼睛做wink，他的皮下毛细血管特别细，体毛浓密但颜色很浅，左小腿比右边的更结实一些，左侧的乳头比右侧的大那么一丢丢……” Chris的指腹隔着衬衫描摹着Isak乳尖的轮廓，Isak的嗓子干哑，他的情绪，他的理智，他的一切都被对方拽走了。

“Shut up！” Chris的话让Isak的身体立刻火辣辣地烫了起来，他迫不及待地去堵住对方肆无忌惮的话语，正好被Chris逮个正着，缱绻而悠长的吻缓缓而来，直到两人分开，Chris的唇仍然停留在离Isak不远的地方，额头停留在他的鼻尖。

“不说的话，用做的怎么样？”他坏笑着挑起眉毛“我用自己换封面可以吗，大摄影师？”

“谁……谁TM要潜规则你了？！”Isak瞪大的双眼就像一只收到惊吓的金吉拉猫

“是我自己要送上门来，你觉得怎么样，嗯？” Chris边说边开始利落地拉扯着自己的领带，甩开西装，然后是衬衫的扣子，他的动作很优雅而漂亮，但是却有一种躁动感。Isak不自觉地吞了吞口水，视线却怎么也离不开眼前的男人，心房也跟着充满回音。

不知什么时候，Isak已经被Chris逼到床沿，疯狂难耐的吻已经铺天盖地落了下来，“慢一点……Chris……”才开口说了不到一句话，嘴唇又被对方夺走了。Chris撑在他的上方，低垂着眼帘，手指触上Isak的衬衫扣子，一粒一粒将它们都解开，微凉的指尖划过敏感的肌肤，像是一颗颗小小火种，星星点点地，一下燃烧起来不可收拾。当衬衣完全被褪去，Chris却放缓了撩拨的动作，他的视线落在Isak的腹部，指腹有一下没一下地蹭过肚脐周围“wow……看来我还有不了解的地方，什么时候我的Issy开始有了那么火辣辣的腹肌？”

粗糙的舌苔替过带着薄茧的指腹，湿濡的温度让Isak瞬间爆发出欲望的嘤咛，下身胀得生疼，他恨不得自己立刻昏过去，伸手去遮自己的眼睛，却被Chris硬生生地扯开，Chris的嘴角噙着轻轻的笑容，是Isak却在那双眼睛里看到了酝酿着的即将灭顶的情欲。“Isak……”Chris磁性的嗓音就像是一层细沙，缓缓地摩擦着Isak的末梢神经，Chris粗长的手指划过他的腰际，分明的指节沿着大腿的胫骨慢慢往下滑，那种触感让Isak感觉自己浑身的血液都跟着他的指向汹涌而下。 

浑身酥麻的感觉让Isak感觉自己完全被牵引了，他皱着眉头想要找回一点主动权，脸颊贴着Chris蹭了半天却不知道要亲哪里，Chris忽然侧过脸，含吻着包裹起他的嘴唇，舌尖不容拒绝地挤入他的口腔，毫无节制地吮吸着。

Chris的进攻汹涌而带着一丝隐忍，汗水沿着他饱满的太阳穴滑落下来，滴落在Isak的胸口，隐没在他的肩颈，明明大力到仿佛要将Isak的身体都刺穿一般，却又小心翼翼地害怕伤害到他，Chris的头埋在Isak的颈间，抹着发蜡的发丝蹭着他的鼻尖，呼吸的气息不断擦过他的脸庞。Isak的双臂环住Chris的脖颈，身体就像被掀起的浪潮，随着Chris的占有而不断摆动，一切失去了控制，Isak承受着Chris的狂热，手指在他的背脊上划过，再紧紧地嵌入那坚硬的背肌，像是要抓住这情欲狂潮里唯一的浮木……

Isak醒过来的时候发现自己蜷在Chris的怀里，后者不知什么时候就醒了，他们的五指缠绕在一起，Chris的指甲正轻轻地蹭着自己的掌心，挠的他心里直痒痒，他试着挣脱开来，目光却停留在对方的末指之上，六年前自己还回去的戒指还好好地戴在上面。Chris也注意到了他的视线，他握紧了Isak的手放到唇边，干燥的唇印在他的无名指末，不带一丝情欲，却挑动着Isak的神经。

“Isak，你……还愿意要回它吗？” Isak抬眼，第一次看见Chris的眼睛睁得很大，巧克力色的眼眸里透着浓浓的歉意、慌张与不安，Isak的胸腔里充满了好奇与一丝小小的骄傲，Chris的这番表情，除了他大概也没人能看到了吧，他感觉到背后男人明显加速的心跳和胸口灼热的温度，

于是他坏心眼地沉默了好一会，举起两人扣紧的十指反反复复地看了又看，轻轻地叹了口气，

“好像除了我，也没人敢要吧？” 小括弧得意地扬起，他撑起身子，在Chris脖子上醒目的痣上不轻不重地咬了一口，“勉为其难地盖个章吧”

还没来得及挑衅，下一秒就一阵天翻地覆被亚回到床上，再次深陷情潮前，他听到Chris虔诚地低语：

Isak Valtersen，  
I loved you,   
I love you,  
and I'll always love you.


End file.
